Changes of mind
by kunashgi448
Summary: Cody continues to have no luck with the girls, tired of this, makes a promise to put first his future first, before a loving relationship. Trent invites him to join a Total Drama on an island. He decided to go, to relax from the stress of school, without knowing that his change of attitude attracted several girls to him. But Chris has other plans to entertain the cast, insane plans
1. Chapter 1

_**Originally written in Spanish by kunashgi448**_

 _ **Adapted and edited to English by Firestorm808**_

 **Chapter 1: It's Time for a Change**

It was a cool autumn day in Vancouver, as cloudy as always in the Canadian city. Within the local preparatory school was a downtrodden Cody who was famous for participating in two seasons of Total Drama. The program was eventually canceled due to the illegal actions committed by the former host, Chris. He, along with all those responsible for the program including Chef, was arrested. However, Chef, a former military man was released on probation by proving that his actions were often forced by Chris and the producers. In addition, some participants did not see him as a bad guy, including Cody. The producers tried to resurrect the program with an all new host. "The Ridonculous Race" was the latest season of Total Drama.

A year ago, since its end, Cody had not seen anyone of the cast, including Sierra who no longer haunted him since a long time ago. He communicated with no one else except for Noah and Trent through the internet under false names due to the problems of being famous.

He went back to high school to finish his senior year where he was one of the best in computer science, even getting a scholarship to the University of San Francisco. Here, he could achieve his dream of becoming a successful programmer, but he felt that he was still missing something, a girlfriend.

 **Present**

Today was another failed attempt make a connection with a girl. He was either rejected or placed in the friend zone. He really didn't understand why. "Another day of failure, but at least school is over," murmured a defeated Cody who was trying to cheer up. The good news is that he would have five months of vacation to rest, relax, and prepare for University. He could use some private time to think about his issues. Cody declined to go with his group of friends to the center of the city. Minutes passed as Cody arrived at the park, taking the road to enter the forest.

As he walked, he contemplated his thoughts. 'I've been spending too much time in trying to meet a girl.' Gwen was a clear example of his behavior. He was only focused on a relationship that would never be more than friends. Since his start on TDI, he ignored the prize money only to end up in a wheelchair thanks to a bear. While Cody was happy that Gwen found a healthy relationship with Trent, he still bided his time to be with Gwen. When they broke up during the second season, he thought that he had a shot. By the third season, Sierra came into the picture, and his heart was shattered when Gwen began dating Duncan instead of him. Gwen deserved someone better than that idiot. The only recent fortune was that Gwen finally broke up with Duncan.

'Now that I think about it, I was never honest and direct with women. I always put up this cool front whenever I talk." Sierra was a headache to him the whole season of World Tour. There were so many problems that she accidentally caused in order to be with him, but she also helped him survive several times. 'If only she weren't so crazy and impulsive with every woman who dares to look at me. Maybe I would have given her an opportunity for a something serious. After her elimination from TD: All-Stars Cody changed all of his personal data for fear of her harassment without telling his family. He only told them that he would go to Vancouver to study. It wasn't only to avoid finding letters with messages of love and photos but to never see Sierra in person again. Since his change of information, what surprised him was that it had been months since the letters stopped coming to him. While that was a relief, he was hoping that nothing bad happened to Sierra.

Cody now entered the part of the forest away from all sounds of the city. A small creek nearby gave off a relaxing ambiance with the flow of water. 'Here I am. Time to relax.' His clothes simply consisted of a black jacket with his classic jeans along with blue and browns shoes. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to think.

'The lives of others are equally problematic...' He went over what little information he obtained from Trent about some acquaintances and other participants that he had never met. Alejandro and Heather were still dating. In a weird way, they seemed right for each other. Dakota's father won a trial against the producers for them to pay for Dakota's and Ezekiel's recovery. Topher made a contract with a small TV of Alberta to present a nocturnal show. Sadly, the most tragic news was of Mike. Cody knew that it was something serious, but he didn't get the exact details. Mike was trying to save his girlfriend from a drunk driver, and he got hit. He's alive, but Cody hoped that nothing bad happened afterward. Knowing that Mike would give his life for his girlfriend, he earned all of Cody's respect despite not knowing him.

'Could it be true that true love comes when one least expects it? Maybe if I force a relationship, one will never come to me.' He didn't know what to think about the matter. He was already frustrated trying to imagine any method that a romantic guy would do. 'I guess it's time to set love life to the side and focus on his future?

'If this is what I should do, give me a sign, universe,' Cody thought without expecting anything. Suddenly, a noise from the bushes interrupted his rest. He started to notice his surroundings. Everything was dark, and the lights of the city were far away. How long was he there? Anyways, he had to go home soon in order to avoid getting lost in the dark or be attacked by a wild animal… again. As Cody got up, ready to go home, a white flash of light made him turn to his left. He spotted a small object. Curious, he carefully stepped between the various plants to get a better look. As he knelt down to the object, he picked it up and concluded it to be a necklace with a yellow crystal pendant.

'Who would be so clueless as to leave something so valuable in the forest?' He shrugged. 'Well, since no one is around, I can't miss the opportunity take something so cool.'

When Cody flipped the pendant over, he saw a message recorded in italics: Focus on your life goals, and life will bring the happiness that your heart wants and deserves.

'Interesting... If this is the sign that I asked for, well…, I guess I have to pay attention.' He rolled up the right collar of his right sleeve and hit his fist to his chest. He decided to make a promise to himself. He whispered, "From now on, Codemeister no longer exists, only Cody Anderson, future programmer, and developer of video games and software. I will strive for my future rather than love." Once his small ritual was done, Cody kept the necklace in his pocket and started his return home. He silently came to his apartment building in the south part of the city. He soon climbed to his unit on the fifth floor, opened the door, and saw his messy room.

The only thing clean was his desk where he studied. The window was closed, and he only saw the rain. As he turned on his laptop, it was the time that the wonderful world of the Internet distracted him after a long hard day.

Before opening Youtube, he saw unread messages in the chat box. 'Maybe Noah's flaunting his courtship with his girlfriend Emma again.' Surprised, Cody almost stripped the soda can in his hand to see so many messages. He had 386 unread messages, and almost all of them were from a group called "Total Drama Party" along with three from Trent.

He decided to start with Trent's chat thread. The first message was sent a week ago. During that time, he had many exams, so he abstained from the internet to not get distracted.

It read: Cody, I added you to the new group chat. We're having a party to meet with all of our friends from Total Drama. All the participants who competed in the program, even other generations, will come. Send us your confirmation.

The next message was sent two days ago.

Cody, you are the only one that's missing a confirmation. Even the Gothics said that they'll go. Once you see this, confirm it in the group, dude.

The last message was… 53 minutes ago.

CODY "THE GEEK" ANDERSON, THE YACHT DEPARTS AT 9:00 PM AT THE MAIN PORT, AFTER YOU READ THIS AND YOU WANT TO COME, RUN!

Cody looked at the computer clock. It read 8:34 PM. There would be a party, to see not only his best friends but others. He could meet more people from the show and make friends. He could also kill time relaxing before going to the United States to study. "Shit!" He closed the laptop and stored it in a blue backpack. He dumped out books and other school related objects. He packed as many clothes he could fit in the backpack along with anything else important for the party. He looked back at the wall clock, reading 8:47 PM. "Fuck!" He closed his backpack and checked for his key. Reaching into his pocket, Cody felt the necklace and decided to wear it around his neck, hoping for good luck. He shut off the lights and ran out as quickly as possible. He may have forgotten the small detail that it was raining. Unfortunately, there was no time to go back for an umbrella. He would not be the only one absent from the only meet where there will not be any monetary award, any alliances, or any sadistic tests and humiliations. They were all there to relax. He ran as fast as he could. Thankfully, the port was close to his apartment. Upon arriving, he saw a large yacht begin to leave. Narrowing his eyes, Cody saw the unmistakable back of Owen enter inside.

He ran to the edge of the port as the boat began to pull away. "Hey! I'm here! Stop the yacht!" Cody screamed, but nobody could hear him. He frantically looked around for something to help him, and his eyes landed on stacks of crates that resembled stairs. "Oh yes!" Adrenaline in your body plus instinct equals a dumb and dangerous action. He ran as fast as possible before climbing to the boxes and giving a big jump. At that moment, everything seemed in slow down until he reached one of the metal poles on the rear of the yacht. With the full weight of his backpack, he climbed up and dropped with his arms outstretched on the floor, breathing in deeply as raindrops fell.

"What was that noise? Does the Captain not know how to drive... Cody?" Cody turned his head and saw that the voice came from Harold. Apparently, Cody's arrival attracted the attention of everyone inside. Harold offered a hand and helped a tired Cody up. Cody walked through the door and entered the room where everyone was looking at him. Personally, he never had so much attention.

"Uh… I made it… I'd never missing a meeting… with you guys," Coy shyly spoke.

"Dude, tell me how you got on the boat without falling into the ocean," asked Tyler as he threw Cody a towel.

"Well… I jumped from a few crates to grab onto one of the rods behind the boat. One more second and I would have fallen in and possibly die of hypothermia. Thankfully, I'm good. Tired, but good." He raised a thumb with a smile. Seeing his safety, all the passengers returned to their things.

"You were excited enough to make a stupid death jump. It's good to see you, Cody." Cody turned around to see his friend Trent.

"Same to you too, Trent." Both exchanged a quick hug with a firm handshake.

"I thought the last dangerous thing you would do was flee the lava in Hawaii, but that was crazy," stated the musician. Trent took a seat at a table and invited Noah over, but he was with his girlfriend and rejected the offer.

"I also thought that, but I wanted to relax a little before going to University. I bet the jump was worth it, but I need to know. Why the meeting?...Trent?" Cody saw that Trent looked hypnotized by something behind Cod. Using his finger, he followed Trent's line of sight to know what disconnected him from the world and found the answer, Katie. She was currently speaking with Sadie and a girl dressed in a gown. If his memory was not failing was, the princess was Ella.

"I see… It seems that someone has already fallen in love. She finally warmed up to you?" Cody's cheeky smile pulled Trent out of his trance. He now sported a nervous look.

"... I was not looking at Katie... I was looking at ... uh... the shrimp table… looks delicious".

"First, you hated seafood ever since Lindsay poisoned you with that pufferfish, and second, I never said that you were looking at Katie." Trent was caught. The poor guy was too shy to admit it.

Trent sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay... I admit it. I am a bit crazy for her. Ever since TDA, I got to know her as a sweet and sincere girl that I've been looking for. If anything, I have a goal to be her boyfriend before the meeting ends." For two men who both fell for Gwen in the past, they had finally moved on with their lives.

Cody gave his signature cheeky grin. "Don't worry about it. You have my full support. Just ask me for anything that you need. I want to see that smile you used to have with Gwen." Both of them reached for a drinking glass on their table. "Cheers!" they both exclaimed and touched their glasses.

It was now Trent's turn to ask. "So, who are you planning to pursue a relationship with? There are many awesome girls that you haven't met yet."

Cody shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." That response caused a strange silence between the two. He looked at Trent who, for some reason, was looking back at Cody as if he had two heads. Soon, he started to laugh, thinking what Cody said was a joke.

"Good joke, Cody. But really, I want to know. I really want to help you and return the favor you did for me on TDI. All of the girls are different." Trent looked back at Cody and was surprised to see the seriousness in his face. 'Is he really not joking,' Trent thought. "Who are you and where is the real Cody?"

Cody simply rolled his eyes at the question. 'Believe me. I surprise myself by saying that.' "Listen, I've been working like a slave for a university scholarship. Right now, I really need to concentrate on my education and not obsess over the first pretty girl that walks in front of me. When I heard about the meetup, I jumped at the chance to enjoy some time with friends who also suffered from Chris. I just want to relax and socialize. That's all."

"Wow. You left me surprised, dude, but if you want that, I'll support you." Suddenly, the sound of a microphone made caught everyone's attention to the center stage where Chef stood.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming. This is my way of thanking everyone for helping avoid jail time. I decided to use the money that the producers gave me to rent an island nearby with great weather for our big party. Despite the fact that the Ridonculous Race contestants did not suffer from Chris, they still dealt with Don's handsome face and the producers, so we couldn't leave them out. We will arrive at the island tomorrow. For now, all of you will share a room with whoever you want. Enjoy the trip!" With that announcement, Chef went to his room for the night. As soon as he left, the teens, the adults, and the 13-year-old boy started the pre-party.

Seeing a certain pair, Cody called out, "Look who came to visit us. The know it all and his lawyer girlfriend he drools over." Noah and Emma laughed at the mockery and walked over to Cody's table.

"Very funny guys. You have me wetting myself from laughing," said Noah with his signature sarcasm.

Emma placed a hand on Noah. "Oh, come on. Don't be so cold with your friends, dear. You were talking about them many times to me. Besides, you need to control your sarcasm in public."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll try to control myself," Noah apologized. He was trying to ignore the looks from his friends that were containing the laughter from seeing him so domesticated.

"Hey, Emma." The group turned their heads to see Kitty, the younger sister of Emma, with a bag of candy. "You should try these candies. You can feel them explode in your mouth." She turned her attention to Cody and Trent. "Oh, Are you guys inviting people to the wedding?" At the question, Emma hit her in the head for Kitty to calm down.

"Nothing like that, sis. Noah was just introducing me to his friends from earlier Total Drama seasons."

"Trent Connor, a pleasure," he said holding out a hand.

"Hello. Cody Anderson." Cody held out a hand as well.

She shook hand before continuing. "Yup, I already know you two from the program. To recap, I'm Kitty, and the bitter one beside me is my big sister, Emma." She once again received a hit from her sister. "We should take a selfie to remember this moment!" she cheered in excitement. She reached into her purse for her light pink phone and held it in position, ready to take a picture.

"You don't know any other way to take a photo beside a selfie?" questioned Noah without a smile at the camera like Emma.

'They are so different' Cody thought while maintaining a still smile for the camera. Strangely, the picture was not taken.

"Stupid phone. I don't understand why it's not working like before," complained Kitty. She began to check the internet for a solution.

A small light bulb lit int Trent's mind. "Cody knows a lot about technology. Maybe he can help you?" suggested Trent. Cody didn't have a problem with helping her, after all, it was his talent.

"Really? You can help me?" Kitty brightly asked.

"Of course. I'll do what I can. Will you let check the phone first?" Cody began the search of the problem with the supervision of its owner. "I see... The new phones are more problematic with the adjustments for the photos. We only have to change this...active rear camera with this...agree to the terms, and ready." Kitty took her cell phone, and she was gleaming at the changes. She could not only take photos but also had access to new features in the camera. She could add in filters, draw, and even add stickers. Cody was about to return to his seat when Kitty hugged him from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Cody! You just made my life even sweeter. Now I take more photos better than ever!"

The old Cody would have taken advantage of the situation to stay close to her, but now, he simply smiled at Kitty. "No problem. I think that pictures are a great way to hold onto the good times. I'm glad that you think the same. It wouldn't be right to let you lose that part of you if I could help. Especially for all of us who have gone through TD, life passes very quickly, and we should enjoy it however we see fit. Relax without any pressures. Right?" Cody didn't receive a response at first. He looked back at Kitty and saw that she was looking elsewhere with some color in her cheeks. 'Is that from the climate?' "Hey, Kitty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just that… This is the first time that someone shared the same point of view on life as me... Also... you have a cute smile." After that last sentence, she got a little uncomfortable. "Sorry. The photo can wait." She turned to the couple. "I kinda need to speak with my sister alone, Noah." Noah reluctantly nodded, and she turned back to Cody and Trent. "I'll see you guys tomorrow when we arrive at the island."

Emma took her sister who knows where. She was waiting for this moment to be on the other side. Now her little sister would suffer everything that she spent her fault in the program

The guys didn't say anything until Trent hung both of his arms over Noah's and Cody's shoulders. "Maybe in the future, both of you end up as family members."

Noah scoffed. "Very funny musician. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the gas chamber that is my room." It was easy to understand that Noah roomed with Owen. The big guy was eating all kinds of spicy foods. If anyone is accustomed to Owen's smell, it's Noah.

As Noah walked away, Trent shrugged. "Poor Noah, it makes me sad for him." He turned his attention to Cody. "You, on the other hand, got lucky. You already scored some points with Kitty."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'll be honest. Kitty really cute and really sweet, but I told you before, I don't want to deal with relationships right now." He let out a soft sigh. "Besides, it was probably only a compliment for helping her with her phone." 'Why would she like me anyways…' Shaking his head from those thoughts, Cody left to talk with more people. What the Geek did not know was that this would only be the beginning of situations that would make his vacation more interesting than he anticipated.

.

.

.

 **A/N: STOP RIGHT THERE DEAR READER!, well, this the first chapter edited to english thanks to Firestorm808, for know is the only chapter with good english grammar, you can continue but i warn you, the is A LOT of grammar errors thank to my regular english traduction, or can wait for chapters more easy to read, thanks for read, bye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Paring**

 **Cody**

 **x**

 **1-Courtney**

 **2-Bridgette**

 **3-Zoey**

 **4-Samey/Sammy**

 **5-Dawn**

 **6-Sky**

 **7-Kitty**

 **8-Gwen**

 **9-Sierra**

 **10-Heather**

 **Other parings**

 **TrentXKatie**

 **NoahXEmma**

 **DakotaXSam**

 **Others?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We are Friends**

Cody moved back and forth in his small bed trying to sleep, but it was useless. His biological clock woke him at five in the morning, and he couldn't go back to sleep. It became a habit for him when trying not be late to school. He was on vacation now, and he just wanted to sleep in. Trent's snoring did not help at all.

Wearing only black pants and a short-sleeved shirt gray with socks, Cody went outside to breathe some fresh air. As Cody gazed up, the stars combined with the autumn breeze made the atmosphere very relaxing. Leaning against the railing at the front of the yacht while also admiring the view of the sea, Cody took his phone out to review some of the programs he worked on. During his free time, Cody would code basic computer systems. While it may sound like work, he found it quite relaxing since he could apply his creativity. Due to exams week, he didn't spend much time on his personal projects. At the moment, he was so absorbed in his work that he flinched when he heard someone's voice behind him.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who can't sleep," the voice stated.

Cody turned around to see Courtney in her pink pajamas with a tablet in hand. She gave off a questioning expression, so Cody began to explain. "Sorry. I still have the habit of waking up early for school. My body isn't used to sleeping in yet."

Courtney gave him a sympathetic smile while typing on her tablet. "Same for me. Law school is much harder than I thought it would be. I stayed up many times trying to finish assignments." She cocked her head at Cody's previous statement before continuing. "I didn't know that you continued your studies after the show. What career are you working on?"

He internally shrugged because the information wouldn't hurt anybody. "I plan on being a software and game developer. I just got a scholarship at the University of San Francisco, but now, I just want to relax before the stress of university starts." Courtney had Cody's full attention. Truth be told, he never really talked to Courtney that much before. The only time they were in the same team was in TDWT. Sadly, the relationship between Gwen and Duncan hindered any real conversation with her.

A small grin appeared on her face. "You've always been a techy," she said lightly teasingly. "I still remember how you won our team the commercial challenge in Japan. It's hard to believe that you were able to pull it off with only Sierra, a lot of trash." Her expression began to shrink at the memory because she wasn't useful at all in the challenge.

Cody thought back to that day. He had never edited video and coded animation so fast in his life. He was practically smoking from the pressure at the time. He chuckled at the memory. "Yeah… It was nice when our team finally got along at times." Her expression shrank slightly again. Cody noticed the small change and tried to change that. "You know, It's funny. Even with all our problems, we were actually the best team that season." She seemed to perk up a bit. "Listen, I know that we had our difficulties during the show, but that's all behind us now. Both of us are working toward our degrees. Our lives so far may have been a difficult, but after all is said and done, we tend to be better people because of it." To be honest, Cody didn't even know where those words came from. Perhaps he was still half asleep, so he was more willing to speak freely.

Courtney looked back at him with slight surprise. Cody's nervousness from the look lessened as her expression soon softened to a more appreciative one. "What do you know? I guess you really have changed a lot, Cody." She liked his new outlook, but she was still curious about the change. "If I remember correctly from season one, you were more focused on the "ladies" rather than the actual game."

"Yeah…" Cody reddened in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you blame me for being a stereotypical teen male at the time?"

She laughed and projected a smirk. "You know, I rewatched season one before we went onto season two. You were not helping yourself in the relationship department.

He held his hands up in mock defense "I'll be honest. Not my proudest moment… including the moments in later seasons..."

She chuckled at his reply. "Well, I'm glad to see that you gained some common sense since then."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. He rarely got compliments from her, so he took light insult part in stride. "I'd be insane to do the same thing over and over and expect a different result."

She grinned. "Unless you're Izzy. She would get it to work no matter the odds against her." They shared a laugh in the empty night.

"Anyways, you're not wrong about the change, Courtney." Cody had a serious look but with a smile on his face, seeing the ocean. "During my entire time on the show, I was mostly focused on getting a girlfriend, but that's not what affected me the most. I made so many good friends like Owen, Trent, Justin, Beth, and Noah. I wasn't popular at the start of all this, and it's still sorta the same. That didn't matter because of all the great times we had together. I became part of a boy band, and we traveled the globe. Not everyone has a chance to do that. Nobody does great things alone. I have friends to laugh with and help me get up if I fall over, and I've fallen over a lot." He chuckled. "I guess that's why I try to be friendly with you all. I hope for fond memories with you guys."

Courtney let out an agreeing sigh as she too gazed toward the open sea. "It's easy for you, I suppose. I don't have many friends back home… or here…. and you get along well with everyone else. Alejandro tricked me during the WT, and Duncan was a passing phase, I guess. Scott was a decent guy, but that ship sank when Mal came. Not only that, but I destroyed my friendship with Gwen… again... because I wanted to win. I'm really not helping myself in that regard. On my first episode, I chickened out on the dive made a lousy leader of myself. I plan on being a lawyer, and that means communicating with people. I can even hold onto a friendship for a month without thinking for myself." She sighed once more, her smile disappearing. "In a way… I'm kind jealous of you Cody." Courtney slumped down against the boat railing. She wore a much more depressed expression than before.

Cody looked at her with concern as he thought about how much the program had changed her .so much, she was sent to the boat of losers because of Harold. Her relationship with Duncan was strained through WT. She was used by Alejandro. It didn't help her pride when she was flushed down a giant toilet.

In a way, Courtney felt so alone and isolated from the world. Any further depressing thoughts were cut off by Cody grabbing her hand in a firm grip.

"Listen, I know things haven't gotten so well for you theses past few years. You need to come to terms that it is just that, the past. You just admitted not five minutes ago that you knew your mistakes. Look at me. I was feeling just like you this week until I was reminded about the trip here. I'm able to reconnect with them. You are able to reconnect with them. It's still not too late to make something positive out of this trip. For one, I highly recommend that you speak with Gwen. I'm sure that if you're sincere just like how you are now with me, you guys can get back on friendly terms. Hell, even if she doesn't forgive you, for what it's worth, I still consider you a friend. I'll still be there for you no matter what you said to me in the past." Courtney was about to say something when she was cut off. "I don't hold a grudge against you. I understand that you have a much more formal upbringing. Come on, show me the friendly but straight Courtney that was there on the dock of season one." He received a smile back that he couldn't hemp but return as well.

Courtney had looked away from him halfway through his words. She felt embarrassed that she was so easily read by him. When she looked back to him to reply and was cut off, she blinked a bit looking at the guy before her. She could see the sincerity and conviction in his tone and posture. In a way, this was not the same Cody. While he held onto those little quirks that made him up, her respect for him grew because of his ethics. She smiled at him as an answer and unknowingly grazed her thumb against his hand back and forth. 'You know, in this moonlight, he actually looks a bit cute…' Her mind paused while her face produced a small blush on her cheeks. She was thankful that the lack of light helped her hide it. A vibration was heard, and she saw Cody pull out his cell phone.

Cody let out a breath. "I have to go. I need to change my clothes for the breakfast and when we get to the island. I hope you feel better, and I'll see you later, Court." Cody left between the halls of the yacht and Courtney was left with her thoughts.

Her soft smile continued. 'Definitely.' She would look forward to talking with him again. Things felt more at ease. ' "I'll be there for you." ' This time, however, she let the thought flow in her mind. She blushed again but paid it no mind.

After his talk with Courtney, Cody left to change to his normal clothes and went to have breakfast with Trent and Noah. As they were eating, Noah explained that Emma had to spend quality time with her sister and talk about family issues. When everyone on board finished breakfast, Chef asked everyone to come onto the deck and see the island.

To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Cody's jaw dropped upon seeing it. It was twice as large as the loser resort. Inland, he could see a giant mansion with a swimming pool and bar inside. On the beach near the dock, tanning chairs and a buffet with everything that you could eat line the area. Surrounding all of that was a luscious forest. The place was a combination of a camp and a five-star deluxe hotel.

"I'm glad you all like the accommodations." Chef grinned. "Welcome to the Ikoewa Island, a five-star resort and a private island. It's practically the most expensive in all of Canada. Lucky for us, we get to stay here for ten days. There's a single room for each and every one of you. People can share rooms, but as a side note to any couples here who want to demonstrate their love, keep it down. Finally, don't destroy the place and enjoy everything you like. If you need me, which I doubt, I'll be in the small cottage on the edge of the beach."

After Chef's little speech, all the passengers went to the entrance of the mansion which seemed like a king's royal palace.

"Can't you feel the royalty and luxury, Katie? " said Trent trying to start a conversation while Sadie was talking to Lindsay.

"Yes! I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. The only thing missing is my prince to live happily ever after with me."

"Glad to hear that you like it." He looked away for a bit. "How about we get a drink at the the bar once we settle in out rooms?" Trent asked trying to hide his nervousness. When he looked bat at her for her reply, he was relieved to see her nodding and smiling.

"Sure, Trent. I'll see you in an hour at the pool." She left for her room along with Sadie and Lindsey.

With that settled, walked to the others in the main hall. He rolled his eyes when he saw Cody raising both thumbs to congratulate him.

Soon, they all began moving toward their rooms. Noah was helping Emma with her luggage along with Kitty. When Cody caught up with them to talk to Noah, Kitty was a bit nervous to be around him, so she decided to hurry to her room.

When Cody saw Kitty's reaction to his arrival, he was a bit confused. 'Was it something I said before?' He decided to shrug it off, thinking that Kitty would explain it later. Just as he was about to climb up the stairs he stepped on something. Moving his foot, he saw a pink bracelet with a big "S" where pearls joined. 'I have a strange knack of finding jewelry…' He was pretty sure that it belonged to one of the other guests, so he decided to hold onto it for now until he found the owner. Making his way up the stairs, he soon found the room on the third floor. Opening the door to his room, he could see that it was quite comfortable with a balcony overlooking the sea. Cody began to unpack a few things from his backpack.

The first day went by fast. He met many people like Devin and his girlfriend Carrie. He made friends with Cameron who was also great with programming. Cody remembered that he made an entire mech suit in his finale. There was even a reunion of The Drama Brothers with Trent, Harold, and Justin. With a little help from Tyler, DJ, and Spud, the group even performed a quick concert to brighten the party.

Later on in the day, he came to a secluded area on the beach. He took a chair and stared out at the setting sun. He closed his eyes to absorb it all. 'This is what I needed: the smell of the sea, the feel of the breeze, and the sound of crying with the gulls… Wait… What?' He opened his eyes and owlishly blinked at that last thought. He stood up and tried to find the source of the crying. It didn't take long as he soon found the crying girl hiding in the tree didn't need to think about approached her. He slowly made his way to the girl. The girl was blond with green eyes aqueous. She was wearing a red blouse that showed her navel, a skirt of the same color, and white stockings. She was leaning against a palm tree with her head on her knees. He had to be careful with these types of situations. While the girl was caught up in her tears, Cody slipped by and sat against a nearby tree, and he started crying.

Samantha kind of wanted to be left alone. She didn't really want to have anyone see her like this. Her thoughts and crying were soon caught off guard by another person crying… right next to her. She jumped a bit with a yelp at the person's sudden appearance. After about 20 seconds of the person still crying, she thought it was safe to say something. "Um… Hey…"

Cody looked up from his fake crying and wiped his face on his shoulder. "Hey…"

Considering that she was crying not a minute ago, she asked, "Uh… Why were you crying?"

A small smile appeared on his face before he replied. "Sorry. I learned that crying while someone else is crying helps. I heard you while I was on the beach, and I thought I could help."

When he said that, she let out a small chuckle before she sighed back into her depressed state. "Well… I guess it worked… at least a little bit. You're... Cody. Right? From season one and World Tour?"

"Yup. That's me. How about you?" He took another look at the girl and recognized the red uniform. "You're Sammy. Right?"

Samantha blinked a bit at someone remembering her name preference. She coughed to hide her fluster. "That's me. My real name's Samantha, but I prefer Sammy. I was in Pahkitew Island."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Sammy."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Cody." She slumped back down against her tree, and Cody did the same.

They sat there for a while until Cody broke the silence. "So… You want to talk about what happened before I came here?"

She cleaned her face of any dry tears and put on a false smile. "No… It's nothing, I'm fine, I just had sand in the eyes." She leans her head on her knees, hoping the bad lie worked.

Cody already knew that was a lie and rolled his eyes. "That is a horrible lie and I've been on the same team as Heather."

That brought a chuckle out of her, enough to look back at him. When she looked back, she got a better impression of him. He seemed relaxed against the tree, but she could see the glint of concern in his eyes. He gave off a sincere vibe. 'He's not going to let this go is he?' She sighed resignedly. "If you remember from the how, I have a twin sister, Amy." Cody nodded. "We don't have the best relationship with each other. Even since the show, she still bothers me. In a way, she is still trying to make me the "inferior" twin. I'm able to defend myself now thanks to Jasmine, but she keeps trying to humiliate when we meet new people." She sighed once more before she looked at Cody's reaction. He was sitting up and at full attention to her story. She looked back to the ground. "Since I was younger, I was always a solitary person compared to Amy. I guess in a way, that's why I signed up for Total Drama. I wanted a chance to meet people and get some distance between me and Amy. Then, Amy saw me filming my audition tape. She likely joined too just to annoy me. If you watched the show, you know how things went." She was still torn about her experience on the show. On one hand, she is finally independent of Amy. On another hand, the sisters were farther apart than ever. She looked back up and Cody and was relieved that she wasn't alone.

Cody could understand her experience prior to the show. He began in a soft and gentle tone. "I understand what you're going through, at least a bit. I also signed up to socialize more. To be honest, my parents sent most of their time working while I was at home. After watching TV and stuff, I got caught up in the fantasy that if I was famous, maybe I wouldn't be alone as much." In a much softer tone that Sammy didn't hear, he whispered, "Maybe I wouldn't hurt as much." He took a breath and continued. "If there's anything you need to hear from me, it's this: Don't let her win. Your sister is just trying to tear you down to make her look good in comparison. If you stand firm or turn the tables on her, people will start to see the real you, not the false one Amy tries to show." He chuckled. "If you want, we can prank her to teach a lesson."

After hearing all of that, Sammy looked at him surprised. The only thing that connected them was the show, yet the former competitor was giving her some hope. She tilted her head down to hide the small smile on her face. "Thanks, but it's not only that. While I was trying to get away from Amy, I lost my bracelet. I tried to look for it, but it wasn't anywhere." She groans. "It means too much to me. It was one of the few gifts my mom gave me before Amy pushed me into the background." As she was feeling the emptiness on her wrist, she starts crying again.

As soon as Cody heard her mention the bracelet, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the object, and the coincidences lined up. The color and insignia meant that this had to be her bracelet. 'I wonder who owns the one I found in the forest.' He walked over to Sammy and held it out. "Hey, I found this back in the hallway, and it seemed important. Is this yours?"

She opens her eyes to see the very bracelet she was crying over. She practically snatched it out of his hand to look at it closer. 'This really is my bracelet.' She couldn't help but smile as she held it against her chest.

Cody was relieved that she seemed much happier now.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Cody"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wouldn't be me if I-" He was cut off when the girl launched at him tightening her hug around him, giving thanks, several times. Cody smiled as he bobbed his head up and down as an answer to the many thanks. One part of his mind found the situation a bit awkward, but another part of his head liked the comfort that she gave. 'I can feel her curves…' It was after a few moments that they finally separated.

"Again, thank you very much."

"Like I said. Don't mention it. We're friends. Aren't we?"

She chuckled again and raised a brow. "Two people who just met each other no longer than thirty minutes ago." "Of course we are!" she exclaimed. "I would love to be friends." A mischievous grin grew. "Besides, you still have to help me prank my sister."

The wind blew gently through their hair.

Cody let out a smirk. "Of course, I already have some ideas planned thanks to my time on the island." Cody noticed the color of the sky and checked his watch. "Well, I have to meet with my friends at the pool soon. Are you gonna be okay?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and rubbed her thumb against her reclaimed bracelet. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Just as Cody was about to leave, she continued. "But before that…" She pulled him closer by the arm.

Cody felt her hand on his shoulder and a warm touch on his cheek. Cody had a little blush while Samey was bright as a tomato.

"Thanks again for cheering me up." She ran in the opposite way of the hotel in a mix of fluster and embarrassment.

'Wow…' Cody definitely wanted to see Sammy again. 'I am going to prank Amy so hard. She will not ruin this for me.' He blinked. "Huh… Never had a girl kiss me on the cheek before... other than Sierra of course." 'I can't look to deep into this… for now. For all I know it was just a sign of gratitude. Now that I think about it, where is Sierra? I haven't seen her since in forever. Did she even come? If she did, she would have jumped onto me while screaming my name' Suddenly, he felt a presence behind a tree. When he investigated, he didn't see anything. 'Maybe I should go back to my room because I might be hallucinating.' He made his way back to the resort without knowing that someone really was watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Walk in the Forest**

After leaving the beach, Cody went to his room with a rather uncomfortable feeling. He felt that something or someone was watching him. 'Maybe it's just in my head... Anyways, I really should spend more time relaxing than worrying. I'm on an island resort for God's sake.' He closed the curtains to secure his privacy in the room. Placing the computer on the table, he started to play online with other friends he had in League of Legends. With headphones on, he played a few matches, worked on his programs that were still in development, and listened to some music. Time passed, and he grew quite tired. It wasn't until he decided to take a nap and turn off the computer that he became surprised. When he opened the curtains to let the cold night breeze, he was greeted by the sun rising over the horizon.

"I can't believe that I was awake all night without noticing? Whoa, I might need to disconnect a bit." It was still early in the morning, so he had enough time for a quick nap before doing his morning routine. Two hours later, he washed up and got a change of clothes. He went out to do a little run in the forest. After all, moderate exercise helps relieve stress. It wasn't until he reached about half a mile into the woods that he could drown out the screams of the race between Jo and Brick, even with his headphones on. People didn't have to be a genius to know those two would end up together in one way or another.

Unfortunately, the peaceful sounds of the forests were soon interrupted by another conversation. "Please, leave alone, Sky," Cody heard a male voice ask. Out of curiosity, Cody decided to listen in.

"Dave, please stop being like that. I already apologized to you. I know what I did that season was wrong, and I'm trying to make up for it. I even broke up with Keith and came on this trip to see you again." The girl didn't sound angry. In fact, she sounded more pleading. Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be Native American with an athletic. The most striking thing about her was her red feather earnings and her short black hair.

The other guy, possibly Indian, mirrored the amount of distress back. "I know, Sky. I've heard you this entire time. It's just that things have changed so much since I first met you." His face grew more solemn. With a deep breath, he sat and slumped on a nearby rock.

"Dave..." Sky slowly moved toward him and took a seat beside him. Silence filled the scene for a while before she spoke up again. "We... We really can't start over. Can we?"

Dave slowly nodded. "I'll be honest, Sky. What I felt isn't something that I can easily move on?

She became more downcast. "A lot happened on Pahkitew Island..."

"Yeah..." He stared back at the clouds. "I can't help but think that I pulled a Cody."

Cody who was watching from the tree line nearly tripped at how he was referenced.

Sky gave Dave a confused look.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't watch season one." Dave continued. "Well, in layman's terms, I was lovesick."

Cody couldn't find it in him to deny that description. His fixation on Gwen at the time was just bad, and it continued on to season three.

Sky nodded at Dave to continue.

Dave put a hand on his face. "I was trying so hard to impress you that I lost sight of everything else. When I got rejected by you, it felt like my entire world shattered." Sky frowned at the memory. "You remember what happened next. As stupid as it sounds, I just lost the will to continue playing in the game. I wanted to be eliminated afterward."

"I know... Before the finale, I tried to cope. You know about my anxiety issues." She nodded. "Well... you know how that went. The resentment I had for you built up, and I just let it all out during the finale. At the time you kissed me and talked, I really did believe that you liked me back, but when I learned about Kieth, I... I just snapped."

Sky couldn't help but feel remorse.

Dave continued. "Figuratively speaking, the little light of hope in the veil of my own self-doubt was snuffed out."

Sky slumped after being reminded again. "The show... changed us. Just like everyone before us, it brought out the worst in us that only cared about ourselves."

He sighed and continued. "All of you guys just left me on that island to get mauled by the robo-bear... I was never better than you guys..."

Sky gave him a look for an explanation on that last part.

"I watched the show before I sent in my audition. I really thought that I could do better than them, that I was normal. I called them freaks. What I did to Ella..." He shook his head. "It only proved that I was just as bad as anyone else. She was a bit... eccentric, but at least she was sincere about herself. I used her like you used me."

She place a and on his shoulder. "We both did things that we're not proud of... I didn't exactly leave a good impression when the show ended. Some people at my school still hold it against me..."

He removed the hand from his shoulder and held it with care. "I don't hate you, Sky. I'm too tired to feel angry. Now, I'm just disappointed."

"I want to make things right with you, Dave. I really do care about you."

"I still care about you too, but with what happened, I need time. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. If you really do care about me, you'll understand."

Sky wasn't sure on what to say.

At this point, Cody decided to step in. He soon walked into their field of vision, surprising the two. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but want to offer my opinion on the matter.

"Who are you?" asked Sky.

Before Cody could answer, Dave spoke. "He's Cody. The alumni cast member I mentioned before." Dave turned to Cody. "What are you doing here?"

Cody rubbed the back of his neck. "My full name is Cody Anderson, but you guys can call me Cody. Anyways, I was on a morning jog, and I overheard your conversation. I wanted to help."

Dave blinked. "Well, I'm Dave, and she's Sky. We were on Pahkitew do you want to help us?"

Sky nodded "Yeah?"

Understanding their concern, he answered rather embarrassingly. "Well, we bear attack survivors have to stick together."

This surprised Sky. "You got attacked by a bear too?" Dave stayed silent but at attention.

Cody nodded. "Yup. The first season, and on the same day, I got eliminated. Anyways, I want to give you guys some advice from what I've heard."

Sky looked to Dave and said, "It'll be good to have a trusted outside opinion." A bit hesitant, Dave agreed.

"First off, I understand where Dave is coming from. I was head over heels with my co-star Gwen for a long time. I was understanding enough when she started dating Trent because he seemed like a good guy. When she was single again during World Tour, I really thought I had a shot with her. When I found out about her secret relationship with Duncan of all people. I just lost it for a while. After the show, I finished high school, and I'm currently in college. I had some time to improve myself such as my hobbies and my braces. Things felt better, so I understand why Dave needs some time to sort himself out."

Sky and Dave blinked at the rather good advice. "Dave, is this really what you want?"

Dave solemnly nodded and held her hand with care as he looked into her eyes. "I really like you, Sky, but right now, I need time to get my life back together. Everything is so confusing. Like I said, if you really want to be with me, you'll understand."

"If that's what it takes, I'm willing to wait," she replied.

"It'll likely take me a few months or a year at most, so I don't want you to be held back by me."

She blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What I mean is that I want you to still be open to meeting new people. It would be selfish of me to keep you on edge of when I''ll be ready."

"But, what if I find someone else?"

Cody smiled at the two. "I'm glad you guys could work this out. In any case, we should get back to enjoying our vacation here.

Once they reached the camp, twenty minutes have passed. Dave had to leave in order to talk to some other friends, leaving Sky and Cody on their own.

It started to get awkward, so Cody tried to start a conversation. "So... Tell me about yourself. I haven't watched the latest seasons after World Tour."

Sky smiled and replied. "Well, I'm actually a National Athlete. One of the reasons I joined the show was to get some physical practice, meet some friends, and earn the money to help further my career."

Cody smiled. "That's really ambitious of you. Your parents must be proud."

"Yeah, they have really high expectations for me. It sometimes gets overwhelming," she replied a bit downcast.

Noticing this, Cody spoke. "Hey, that's what parents do. They want what's best for you. You enjoy what you do. Right?"

"I've been doing it since I was young, and it's a huge passion for me."

"Hold onto that feeling. If things ever get rough, just take your time. I'm sure others will understand. I'm sure you'll do great."

She blushed a bit at the compliment to her skill and goal. "Thanks." Her phone rang, and she received a text from Jasmine. She turned back to Cody. "My friends invited me to go jet skiing. You want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I still have some stuff to do. If anything, I'll see you guys later." They exchanged numbers before parting ways. 'She seemed nice.' It took him another fifteen minutes to return to his jogging route and another twenty minutes to finish it. He could honestly say that he did pretty well considering the time.

Suddenly, the bushes behind him started to rustle. 'Maybe some of the other guys had the same idea for a jog.' "You enjoying the forest?" he yelled out. A figure approached the clearing, and Cody's face paled. A very large brown bear was now standing on its hind legs right in front of him. Even with his recent growth spurt, the beast made him feel like an ant. He couldn't help but have flashbacks to his first mauling when he was dressed as a deer. 'I can't out run a bear. I definitely can't fight it. Why didn't I look up bear safety tips after the mauling!? I'm screwed!'

By the time the bear crept up to him nearly a foot from his face, a voice distracted the bear from Cody.

"Mr. Bear, where are you?! We were supposed to be looking for food together." She came upon the clearing that they were at as was a bit shocked at the scene in front of her. "Mr. Bear! It's rude to scare someone you just met." Her request made the bear calm down.

'How on Earth did she do that?' Cody finally got a good look at her. She was a young blond girl with pale skin. She also wore a green sweater over a blue garment and a black skirt with purple stockings that covered her legs.

She continued to scold the bear. "I know that they are technically on your territory, but I told you several times to not hurt them. They don't know any better. That's a bad Mr. Bear. Go back to the cave and think about what I said. I'll bring you some fruit and berries when I'm done here."

The bear with low head left through the bushes and the tree line.

Cody sigh loudly. 'Oh, thank God that's over.' He was about to thank the girl only to see no one in her previous spot. He was confused. 'Wasn't she just there? Where'd she-" Hs thoughts we cut off when he turned around seeing her right in front of him. He grew nervous at the strange look that she was giving him.

Like a confused animal, she tilted her head to one side. "That's interesting. Your aura is quite nice."

"Um... thanks?" He had no idea what was going on. She must have been from a later season.

"The color is unique as well. Not many people have such a bright golden radiance. It's quite fitting for you, Cody."

Cody was about to reply back on the aura thing, but something else caught his attention. "Uh... I'm sorry, but how do you know my name? Have we met before?" 'Is she a fan of the Drama Brothers or Total Drama?' "Also... thanks for saving me from the bear. One bear mauling is enough for my lifetime."

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dawn. I regret your unfortunate history with nature, but there is nothing to be afraid of Mr. Bear. They are very territorial and prefer to keep unknowns out. Also, the bees told me that you were talking to Sky and Dave."

He decided to ignore the bee thing. "Why didn't... Mr. Bear... threaten you?"

"Oh, he was intimidating at first, but we had a nice talk about honey and various tree. He's a very good conversationalist when you get to know him."

"Wow, you can actually talk to animals. I've seen that sort of thing on TV but never in real life. I hope that I didn't leave a bad impression on him."

"Oh, no. You'll be fine. He already knows your scent as friendly. I'm actually spending some time in the forest helping the wildlife adapt to our temporary presence."

Incidentally, she was saving other people from getting mauled by bears. "That's really nice of you."

"It's nothing really. I talk to nature quite often." She blinked. "Actually, are you lost? You're pretty far from the resort."

Just as Cody was about to say yes, he paused. He looked around and realized that he indeed was lost. "Uh... I'm gonna have to say yes," he said embarrassingly.

She showed no negative reaction. In fact, she smiled. "In that case, let me take you to the right path back. Follow me."

The path back was long. Cody didn't think that the natural side of the island was so big. While the sound of birds was nice, he felt awkward just walking there in silence. So, he tried to start something. "Hey. Dawn. When you first met me, you said that my aura was golden. That's a good thing. Right?"

She nodded. "Everyone has a general aura around them. They greatly reflect our personalities and intentions. For example, people with strong malevolent thoughts radiate a sickening aura. That's why some people get that uneasy feeling around strangers sometimes. In your case, it tells me that you are a positive and friendly person with a touch of youth by your addiction to candy".

Cody was amazed. The first two things could have been guessed, but the one about candy was the kicker. Hardly anyone knew about that or remembered from World Tour. "Whoa. You got that just by reading my aura. That's amazing! You're like a comic book character." Dawn's expression went to a smile, but it soon went somber. 'Good job, Cody. You made a girl sad with compliments.'

"While I truly appreciate my connection with mother earth and her animal children, some people don't have the same positive reaction that you do. My practices can come off as pagan, but modern media sometimes portray it as heresy or witchcraft. It didn't help that some of my teammate on the show saw me as weird or creepy. At least B was understanding enough at the time." She stopped walking to continue her thoughts. "After the show, I thought people would be more understanding, but some still saw me as a devil child. Before I came on this trip, a mother pulled her child away from me and called me a witch when I was helping him with the duck at the local pond."

At the end of her story, Cody placed a soft hand on her head. It was easy since she was shorter than him. Her blonde hair was softer than he thought it was. It was the sort of pat the cut her off from her rather depressing train of thought.

Her hair was some what out of place, but it fit her natural nature look. She didn't get upset, but she was confused by the action. "What was that for?"

"To get you to stop thinking that way. Not everyone is going to like you. I know that first hand. You shouldn't really care about what other people think. You and I both know that you're as innocent as..." He looked around and pointed at a flying object. "That butterfly over there."

She chuckled at the spontaneous comparison.

"I was never the most popular guy at my school. If anything I hung out with the geeks and nerds at my school." He leaned against the nearby tree, and Dawn followed suit. "I'm honest enough to say that I was harassed and ostracized once in a while." He shook his head at the memories of running away from pissed off jocks.

"It's hard for people to accept things that are different from their world view. Sometimes I think it would be better if I blended into the crowd like a wall flower."

"Perks of being a wall flower?" Good story, but not the message you want to follow. When I joined Total Drama, I tried to be something that I'm not, and it didn't work out well. The pressure from others can be hard, but that doesn't mean that you have to conform to them. If you aren't hurting others, you have the same right as anyone else to express themselves. Learn from my mistakes and be who you want to be."

"It's hard to make friends when some of them are wary of you to begin with..."

"If that's the case, then they aren't real friends in the first place."

"Yeah..." She looked to the brown haired young man. "Thanks for cheering me up, Cody." She paused before she continued. "Hey, I don't have many friends on the resort right now, but it would be nice if we could be friends. If you want..." Her voice fell silent in both shyness and embarrassment. She really hoped that the aura wasn't lying to her.

Cody did something that stumped her. He started laughing. She briefly frightened that she made a horrible mistake. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when he stopped, he made his signature cheeky grin. "Come on Dawn. You don't even have to ask. Of course, we're friends. In fact, I considered you a friend as soon as you helped me with Mr. Bear."

Her eyes slightly widened and she beamed a jovial smile. "Splendid! I made a new friend!"

They continued to walk for a while until a robin appeared and tweeted into Dawn's ear. "What? Really?" The red bird soon flew away with grace. "Thanks, Vanessa!" said Dawn as she waved back.

"What did she say?"

"Here, this way." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the brush.

It didn't take long until they reached the area. "Dawn, where are we..." He cut off his question at the sight of the fresh water lake. "Wow…"

It was a small but cozy body of water. Beams of sunlight pierced through the canopy and glistened across the surface. It looked perfect for swimming. In fact, Mr. Bear could be seen on the other side having fun. Without saying anything, Dawn took off her shirt and jumped into the water. Dawn smiled and laughed at Cody apparent blush. "Come on in!" she called to him.

He stood at the edge debating. "Uh..."

"Got you!" she shouted and pulled him into the water. She laughed for a bit before she saw Cody's head rise from the water. With a flat stare, he spits out a long flow of water from his mouth.

She got worried that she messed up... again. "I'm sorry, Cody! I was so excited after Vanessa told me about the lake that I acted on impulse. I-" She was cut off b a large splash of water to her face. When she got her sight back, she clearly saw Cody laughing while completely soaked. It didn't take long for her to start laughing too. In retaliation, she pushed Cody head down into the water and began to swim away.

Their fun would continue for a while. They even got Mr. Bear to join in. Who knew that a bear could perform a near perfect water routine? By the time they stopped, the sun was already high in the sky. It was time for them to leave. While they waited for their clothes to dry, they continued to talk to each other.

Dawn decided to teach Cody about meditation. Contrary to popular belief, meditation is a fairly broad term. The term meditation refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy or life force (qi, ki, prana, etc.) and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity, and forgiveness. A particularly ambitious form of meditation aims at effortlessly sustained single-pointed concentration meant to enable its practitioner to enjoy an indestructible sense of well-being while engaging in any life was the perfect position for meditation, promise him to meditate together in another time.

It was a lot to take in, but Dawn was open to helping him practice.

Once their clothes dried, they finished the rest of the way back to the resort and were about to part ways.

Dawn smiled at the retreating form of Cody. "I'm glad that I got to meet you, Cody," whispered Dawn with a little blush on her pale cheeks. She didn't expect him to turn around.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. Did you say something?"

"Um... Nothing. I better get to my meditation and my other friends. I look forward to seeing you again very soon." she said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn. If anything, I'm gonna get some food. You want-" He only looked away for a second only to realize that she was gone. 'Not again.' He looked around to try and find her. 'At this point, should I really be surprised?' The growl of his stomach brought the main problem back up. It was time to eat. "I'm sure she's fine. Time for that all you can eat buffet!" Cody jogged back to the hotel, hoping that the day would be good to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Never play with the feelings of a girl**

After everything that happened in the forest, it was time for a good meal, even with the hair wet by swimming in the lake, Cody gets to the cafeteria where ask for food and a lot of candy's, went to sit with Noah, who was reading a book as usual.

"And Trent?" wonder for his other friend, without neglecting the view of his beloved book, Noah indicate a table behind them, saw the musician talking with Katie and Sadie, Trent asks for Cody's help with signs, he wants Sadie out, so can ask Katie out.

"Say, Justin his outside without his shirt, do not let Katie go, only Sadie, good luck dude" that's what Cody said with signs and moving the mouth, Trent understood the plan and did it. Sadie went away like a bullet to chase Justin, who already have is a small fan club, Katie wanted to go with Sadie to help her to be with is dreamed boy, also didn't want to be alone with his crush.

"You should stop doing mime in the middle of so many people" Said Noah looking to Cody´s eyes.

"I am helping him, that's all" Cody started eating sweets instead of real food, I could not help it, was like his sweet drug.

"Trent mentioned to me that you would not search more girls, now you are serious a good student or something like".

"To the point Noah, I want to eat".

"Three girls have asked for you this morning, what do you plan Cody?" like an innocent person, Cody raised the hands, in his life had known of three girls who search for him, there should be a reason.

"I don't plan anything, swear it, there must be a good reason, who looked for me?" before Noah answer the question, they hear a scream of agony, Bridgette had kicked Geoff's kiwis.

"I'm tired of your stupid looks to any girl that passes in front of you, and your attitude of shit! Want to kiss another bitch?! I don't care!. We broke up!" without caring about the scene in the cafeteria. The surfer left the place crying, quickly Bridgette´s friends want to kill Geoff, who is still on the floor, only support by Duncan.

"Time to leave. I will look for a calmer place to read" Noah stand up and leave, Cody follows the idea, don't want to end in the middle of the fight, without forgetting his sweets. Then buy a few things for the computer, taking advantage of that there was an electronics store at the site, a few shops beside the mansion for what is a need for teens on beach, even sold kits for the hangover.

Cody went to his room to save the purchased, pass the service door when hearing a low cry, could not leave someone like that, turn around, looking for support, but the corridor was desert. Cody opens the door slowly and see Bridgette drying her tears with a mod, locked the door so that nobody saw her like that. She listens to the sound of the door, Cody almost was beaten by a broomstick in the head, one of the few good things about the program now have better reflexes.

"Calm down, it is me, Cody, I'm not going to hurt you, if you want I can call someone to stay with you" he didn't feel the indicated person to care for someone in that state, she refused with the head without seeing him.

"I feel so stupid and pathetic".

"Come on Bridgette, don't say that to yourself, do you want to talk about it?" again refused with the head and continued sobbing, then came with an idea.

"Give me your hands" Bridgette saw him with a face of doubt.

"Do try to flirt with me Cody?".

"No, I am serious, I did this with friends that have broken with their boyfriends in my school, give me a chance, please, give me your hand" said Cody seriously and firmly in his words, Bridgette had nothing to lose

"Close your eyes. I promise this will work" before the surfer asks, Cody respond.

"If you feel I do something pervert, I allow you to hit me with the broom all the times that you want" Bridgette knew that Cody would not do it, she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Repeat after me, Geoff is a moron" said Cody with a monotonous voice.

"Geoff is a moron!" scream Bridgette with hatred in each word.

"He is an idiot for break up with me" Cody says, as without emotion.

"He is an idiot for break up with me!" she repeated, still spiteful, but not almost so much how earlier.

"With the time, he will see the colossal error that he committed".

"With the time, he will see the colossal error that committed" the anger had disappeared on Bridgette´s words.

"I am better without him".

"I am better without him" she repeated slowly, calmer.

"I am a wonderful person, intelligent, beautiful".

"I am a wonderful person, intelligent, beautiful" the words made her mind would account that was true.

"I am the kind of girl that any guy would be grateful to have me as his girlfriend".

-I am the kind of girl that any guy would be grateful to have me as his girlfriend" repeated, happier.

"If Geoff cannot see that, then it his problem".

"If Geoff cannot see that, then it his problem" said the surfer, now had more confidence.

"Outside there is a guy for me, one that is sweet, concerned for me and wants me to be happy".

"Outside there is a guy for me..." by a second, realizing that had worked, smiled and continued to repeat the sentence"...one that is sweet, concerned for me and wants me to be happy" Cody calmly removed his hands, Bridgette was calm and stopped crying, what a relive.

"Do you feel better?" asked the geek, knowing the answer

"Thank you for helping me, you so sweat to me".

"Just don't cry again, have fun like the others" some screams came from outside, both ran to the pool zone, they encountered a disaster, was a mixture of Owen´s flat when he ate broccoli and green vomit.

-"But what happened here?" Bridgette went with the girls and Cody with the guys.

"This is your fucking fault Scott!" scream Tyler.

"I only told her that I would get revenge, your saw what pathetic she looks like eating those cans of ice cream on the roof" answered Scott as if we're not his fault, knowing his reputation didn't earn good gazes of the guys.

"Tyler, you have to explain what happened, now" demands Alejandro, all the victims would have to bath five times to remove the smell of vomit.

"We went to the rooftop to demonstrate to Scott that I could jump from the ceiling to the pool without problems" there was no doubt that the only thing wanted for Scott, was seeing Tyler with broken bones in the water, puts this type of challenges to Tyler and he will do it.

"But we saw Zoey alone eating ice cream alone, watching Mike as Vito kissing Anne Maria. We try to comfort her, the problem came when this idiot told her to get revenge on the bitch who stole her boyfriend, then Zoey murmured something about commando mode, and that's why we cover in this green thing".

"It cannot be! Zoey in commando mode is unpredictable, and nothing matters to her to achieve her target" Cameron still had those memories of the competition with the silver carnivorous, if it had not been for Zoey´s good heart and his kid cries.

"Well, Zoey is blind because they are not here, they went to another place for privacy" said Topher.

"We need to stop her, Anne Maria can be a bitch or whatever, but we don't want to have more problems now that, we come to have fun" Shawn comment was ignored by most of the guy who only went to the bathroom. Cody, Cameron, Brick, DJ, Harold, Sam and Shawn were the only guys who were searching for her with the help of the interns, and most of the girls.

"This has to do with the famous Mike accident?" asked Cody as he ran alongside Cameron to the beach.

"Mike had overcome the problem of personality at the end of all-stars, its relationship with Zoey was incredible, but one night, by Zoey´s mistake, she crossed the street without seeing a drunk driver. Miracle, Mike push her away, but he was hit, the major injury is in Mike´s brain, now it's all been altered, Vito is who has control of the body, Doctors don't know when he can return to normality, Vito said don't remember who is Mike or other personalities. Zoey and I worked hard to find an answer but ended because Anne Maria finds out, they were lovers, breaking Zoey's heart, depressing. But now is ready to commit a stupidity" they saw Zoey pointed to a kind of Bazooka to the active couple, who seemed ready to reach the next level below a palm.

"Zoey! Stop, Cody, give me time to get them out of here" .

"And why me?! Cameron! Fuck me. You owe me a big one!" Cody did not know the girl in person, and she has a Bazooka, goodbye cruel world, with all the courage of the world, Cody block the target with his body

"Get out of my way scrawny" said Commando Zoey with a serious voice.

"Why you want to harm them? Did you see what you did to others in the pool? Stop this now" sideward saw Cameron trying, in vain, to stop Vito and Anne Maria kissing.

"If you desire to help those who broke my heart, for me is fine" the weapon was ready, a part of him just wanted to jump out of the fear, but...

"Stops being so stupid! This is your solution!? Revenge?!" Cody maybe had injured the throat by the great cry that was heard in the area, including some girl who looked everything from a safe distance.

"What do you say, scrawny?" Cody looked at the floor. There was no turning back, don't know if Cameron did his part.

"The revenge does not lead to anything, only an impasse, nothing changed, everything remains the same, and you have to go forward, is what Mike would like to you" Zoey remain silent, throw away the weapon, for nowhere. Zoey hit a kneed in Cody's stomach, then punch in the cheek, Cody doesn't try to dodge Zoey´s attacks, she holds him by the neck of his shirt against a trunk.

"Cody!" scream Cameron scared by his friend, already had saved the lovers, but knew that Anne Marie would hurt Zoey by this attempt to harm her.

"You what do you know about love? You are only a scrawny boy who does not do anything about a relationship, don't interference with my plans" there was silence in a few moments.

"Being honest, I envied the relationship you had with Mike, a connection so secure and that exceeded all the adversity, even with the problems of Mike´s personality, you were on his side, maybe I never had a girlfriend or something. Now I am not looking for love, I believe that I am not destiny to have a real love, but you, for those memoirs that you have the fortune of having. Don't give up. I am sure that Mike wanted it for you" Zoey doesn't say anything. Cody only holds on pain of the kneed, had no force, was going to fall by the dizziness, but Zoey helps him to get up, hugged him while his hand was on his hurt cheek.

"You are a fool, but thank you for stop commando" Cody not removing the look of surprise.

"Zoey! Cody!" approached Cameron, the geek is reloaded in the trunk with the arm on his abdomen but smiling.

"Sorry, was the commando again, and the worst thing is that it was Scott who gave me these ideas, I have to apologize for the vomit bullet".

"It doesn't matter anymore, should wait to give you the right news, there is still the possibility of bringing Mike back. Just wait for the internal inflammation to finish, and we can work in a way bring him back" the words of Cameron glad Zoey, she has only cleaned the black paint off her face and a tear.

"Do you still hurt?" ask Zoey to Cody, of course, hurt like hell, but he faked a smile not to make her feel bad, they were back to the hotel to fix the disaster.

"Where from did you extract this vomiting bazooka" ask Cody, now walking on the beach with Zoey and Cameron.

"I extracted it off the wine vault of the chef, there were many weapons but they all were for practical jokes, something must be done" said Zoey, she remembers to enter into chef home.

"Cody, we must add to Zoey in our group of League of Legends. She can help us pass the quest I talk to you early" said the ex-bubble boy, Zoey seemed embarrassed by the fact of playing video games, the point of coming from a small town gave her much free time, was not an addiction but occasionally played.

"I don't know. If the guys find out that there is a girl with us, the chat only would be asking her to a date" doubt was dissipated to seized neck with a critical fight and look would Zoey with a smile, felt the threat on his back.

"Ok, you are in, Cameron adds you to the group later" satisfied, broken the key, the trio laughed, continued talking until heard a voice behind them.

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson" there was only a person who told his full name, beside her angry mother.

"Continue without me. I see you in the mansion later" Cameron pulls Zoey who seemed to doubt, on having rolled over, finally saw her after a lot of time.

"It's been a while, good to see you Sierra" was the only thing that occurred to say to her, she was not doing anything, and that made Cody very nervous, Sierra was so unpredictable.

"Codykins..." she slowly approached, fuck, what to do now? Would no longer have the freedom to relax without fears to take care of personal belongings from his stalker.

"I so so so sorry!" now, Cody had several signs mark in his mind, and several questions by the unexpected apology from Sierra, what was going on?.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I change, please understand.**

Everything was so confusing, Cody just wanted to have fun with everyone, but now, Sierra is in front of him, apologizing for something, what is going on?

"I don't understand Sierra, something happens?"

"Cody, I have missed you so much since you went away of the show, when I investigate where you live in Vancouver, I was anxious to see you again" Sierra speak too fast, but Cody understands her.

"That explains the letters and the edited photos? " she nodded, embarrassed.

"What I am trying to say is. I apologize for all the uncomfortable moments you pass in season three for my fault, just want your attention, that guy who didn't care about the price, focus more having a good time, attempting to flirt with a girl at any cost and despite being attacked by a bear, continue smiling...".

"Sierra, you don't have to apologize to me, you explained all in Alberta, you're my best friend, and nothing will change that, even if you use my socks in an altar" the answer of Sierra was a kiss in Cody´s forehead.

"No more, Codykins, some people made me understand that I showed my affection in a wrong way, not more harassments, not more jealousy, not more of that. Now I am your friend, but I will fight for more, promise" with that, Sierra ran away, leaving him alone and thoughtful, Cody just sighs, if she wanted that type of relationship, would have to wait a while. Cody walk to the hotel to meet Cameron and Zoey, in the way, saw Sam and Dakota holding hands, Sam had the luck of thousands of guys, dating a beautiful girl like Dakota.

"Relax darling. I already block from Facebook those guys that just criticize our relationship. You are my teddy bear" said Dakota comforting his boyfriend.

"It does not bother me at all, just that you deserve someone more attractive than I, a nerd with a video game addiction# Dakota kiss Sam on the cheek.

"You changed my way of seeing the appearance when I was a monster your accepted me. None of that pretty faces would have accepted me, but you did it, I love you" Cody decided to leave the couple alone, was impolite to spy, the geek walk to a pier, Cody felt attracted to see the scenery and relax.

"Boo" a voice behind him scare Cody, for a few moments, he fights to maintain the balance to don't fall to the sea, then hear giggles, turns back to see her, Gwen.

"You should see your face. You're still a fearful Cody" Cody just scratches the back of the head. It was a little uncomfortable, even when everything had already happened.

"Yeah, what do you want? Is weird when you talk to me" Cody doesn't want to be rude, but is true.

"I just want to thank you for talking with Courtney about us, in the morning, we discuss, and now we are friends again, and all thanks to you Cody" good news to hear, felt proud to join a broken friendship.

"Both are good friends. I saw all your interaction on the plane and in the TV, will be wrong if your friendship with Court ends by Duncan or the game" without knowing, Cody created an uncomfortable moment by naming the punk.

"Duncan...I made a mistake dating him just for the look of the bad boy, is horrible what we did to Courtney, and with Trent, his obsession with me and the number nine scares me too much, I think I don't have luck in dating thing".

"You made mistakes, that doesn't mean that you can't find a couple, but for now. I recommend as a friend to forget the topic and relax, go to have fun with the others, you deserve it" Cody step at her side, ready to return when a sentence stop him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Cody just flip the head stunned, should have listened wrong, Gwen only smiles.

"I'm serious, you helped me date with Trent, even if you liked me, and now help me with my friendship with Courtney. Think that it is time to give you a chance" sincerely, Gwen expected to see him happy and celebrating, but only saw Cody changes to a face that could not understand at all.

"You believe after all this time. I am still in love with you? I know you used me to remain in the game after what happened in Greece. I finished with my crush on you a long time ago, I don't want a couple now, and If you want Trent, please don't do it. Trent is in love with Katie. Please leave him alone" Cody leaves the place a little anger inside. Now alone, Gwen think about the mistaken of rejected him in the past, behind that annoying guy, was the perfect guy for her, with the help of Courtney, will try to have a chance with Cody. She did not know that it would bring problems with other girls, including her best friend.

Cody enters the central hall of the mansion, saw a group gathered at a table, was tired but decided to look.

"What happens?" ask the geek, the Chef with the face at the table, while Alejandro and Heather celebrate winning something.

"They managed The Chef bet the control of the island, they won" said a sad Ryan, they had played a casino game, it wasn't fair, but that game he had it dominated, Cody does not want to highlight, but it was necessary.

"I want to play against you, double or nothing" Cody stood in front of the table, with a serious voice and determination in his eyes, but tired.

"The nerd challenges us, that's pathetic, well. What we can bet?" wonder the Latino, confident

"If I win, everything will be back to normal, without any effect against both of you, if you win, all we will be your servants for the remaining time of the vacation" many complained, but Noah and Trent calmed them down.

"Trust in Cody. He knows what he is doing ".

"I hope that the courage of your friend doesn't cost all of us a shame" complained Emma with little hope.

"Ok, we'll play blackjack, let me be the player".

"As you want" the blackjack was considered a game of luck pure, what a lie.

"Card" Cody ask with all calm, quickly around the table, all most of the cast was seeing the game, even The Chef who put all his trusts in the geek.

"21" smiled Alejandro and Heather.

"19" throw the cards and were scrapped, the game continuing and little by little, the tabs of Cody were few, he didn't win any round, all had resigned to be a servant.

"Is the last round but the game is over".

"You know, this game is one of the few casino games where the player has an advantage. The bank is always obliged to draw another card if it is below 17, so that likely pass, but that doesn't happen to you Al, what a luck of you. Well, I play" this surprised the couple, surrendered without seeing his cards, secure gave this explanation not to be so bad with the other.

"Its over" said Alejandro showing his cards.

"Yeah, this game is over" Cody throw his cards, showing the Ace and the King of Spades, surprising all the people.

"With a Black Jack automatic regain two and a half times what you wagered, so I win, finally" Cody yawn boring, was is so boring and so accessible to him.

"Impossible, what did you do?!" Heather demanded to know.

"I called count of cards, Noah, please explained all, I am lazy right now".

"In this game in specific, it is used counting the cards per its apparent value, the cards of 2 and 6 cost one, cards of more than 10 it is less one, and those of 7 to 9 is zero. You do an inventory of the cards that go out, in this way, you know mathematically the probability of which card will go out later, a strategy that both we share and create".

"You used...math...that's a trap!" Alejandro angry stood with his hands on the table.

"No, cheating is to shuffle the cards as you did with The Chef and me, you've made this game more easy" Cody stood smiling, he could finally leave the manipulator in ridiculous.

"Shit, not only Jose have a sexy girlfriend, even I use Heather, all this time to better than him, but my mom prefers him, and now I lost with this nerd" seeing what he said. Alejandro turned to see Heather only received a blow to the kiwis and crushed his face on the table before she goes running, Cody follows her, asking himself why is too generous, he ignores his friends and to the girls who had left even more interested in him without knowing.

"Do not run so close to the shore!" Cody scream was very dangerous for her.

"Stop follow me dork" Heather screams to Cody, in a false step on the earth broke making fall, barely Cody was able to catch her, but with his hand wound, by force began to bleed, and the pain was excruciating.

"Just drop me, I have already had enough" Heather demand, but with sadness hidden in her voice".

"Don't say that bullshit! Be as you are, but I will not drop you!" Cody doesn't have any force left, both fall, but Cody protect her with his body to avoid any hurt in the crash on the water, Cody helps Heather to exit to the sand, his hand was acutely injured, and the pain is more now.

"I am not going to say thank you for what you did dork" said the queen bee proud as always.

"I am sorry for what happen with Alejandro, but with that attitude did not arrive at anywhere, a lot of people it does not matter that you are popular".

"Just leave me alone" Cody did not have time to discuss with her, need to go the nursing, only asked her to be more careful, when Cody leaves, Heather smiles with a new idea.

"Now I understand why some girls want with that nerd from nowhere. It would not bother me entering the game to get my anger down. I will have Cody" Heather was unaware that small part that Cody woke up in her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 10 types of drunken girls in love.**

Cody came out of the nursing after a couple of hours, it was afternoon, so is bedtime for the go to bed, but when he opens the door to the mansion, saw a party for his victory, all congratulated and told him that Chef organizes a party on his honor. The weird part is when Cody receives a hug from the girls he talks in the past except for Heather. Skipping that, was a giant buffet, but the waiter forgot the girls chocolate. Cody decides to go to the kitchen, took the first package that saw and distributed to the ladies, thing that he regrets shortly.

"Wait a moment. I go for my laptop" said Cody to his friends, the mansion was big. Therefore, the way from the meetings room to his room took time, after he opened the room and took his laptop, but then, the lights turn off, activated those emergency light bulbs that were red.

"What the…" worried, the geek ran back to the meetings room. Hearing the screams of the guys come from inside, Chef was pulled to the floor, facing Cody, inside literally was hell, wait a minute, all the girls, are drunken? Had not even started to drink alcohol. Emma forced Noah to use him like a horse. Taylor threw all things to Spud and Rock. Jasmine cornered Shawn with a bat. Cameron was in fetal position in a corner, and Trent. Oh my fucking god, Katie made John Cena´s move on a table with him, poor Trent.

"Run for your life boy, be careful with the girls outside, no please, NO!" could not help him, Chef was pulled back inside by Izzy, and the doors close in front of him. The soldier left a small package of chocolate, the same color that Cody brings to the party.

"Chocolate with whiskey? With this the girls become drunk so fast?! "didn't hesitate to run away, with the lights out, Cody didn't see very much of the hall. Before could raise the stairs, stumbled over something, or preferably someone. It was Zoey, dizzy in the ground.

* * *

 **drunken girl #1: The K.O**

 **She takes a few minutes before falling into deep unconsciousness by the substance, is quite vulnerable not to be able to defend themselves.**

* * *

"Zoey?! Are you ok?" of course not, but have to ask.

"The floor moves…" she murmured, he could not leave her in that state, had to go to the women's rooms area to leave Zoey in her room, as he could, Cody load Zoey on his back, and move.

"Where are we going?" ask Zoey weakly.

"To your room, I need your key to enter, so...".

"Perverted" Zoey interrupted him before falling asleep. Passing through the bathroom when Cody hear a whining, shit, Cody decides to leaves Zoey on a sofa, just for a moment to see what was going on, took a few seconds to open the door. It was Dawn, sitting in her meditation position, but with hypo.

"Oh, is the beautiful aura, Cody" Dawn laugh slightly, moving the head to see the geek.

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" wonder Cody, with the hope she wasn't drunken.

"Hip, I wanted to go to the pool to see the birds, hip, but I came here floating."

* * *

 **Drunken girl #2: the adventuress**

 **She has the worst sense of direction possible, ending at the opposite side to her destination, easy to lost in any place, unfortunately, is when her adventurous spirit is at the highest point.**

* * *

"Well, this is the bathroom, Dawn, I needed to take you to your room" Cody to reason with the naturalist girl, but fail.

"Follow me golden aura, we go together to save mother earth, the stellar adventure is waiting for us" Dawn loss her balance, Cody caught her, but Dawn´s lips stuck in his neck.

"You are my cosmic pillow" thank god she falls to sleep. Cody went out of the bath, lucky, her rooms were nearby, only take the keys, leaving Zoey and Dawn on the bed. Cody closes the door of Zoey´s room and walks in the direction of his room, still looking for refuge until tomorrow, when he listens a crying in Sammy's place, come on. The geek couldn't ignore a crying girl, Cody knocked on the door, and the cheerleader hugs him.

"Cody ignores me" cried Sammy stronger than before.

"I do not ignore you. We spoke yesterday about the plan of the prank tomorrow" just past a second, Sammy was smiling.

* * *

 **Drunken girl #3: the sensitive**

 **She changes more quickly of humor than when is in her, to her, everything you want to say, even what you not say, is a motivate to cry or smile, to who has the bad fortune of taking care of her...good luck.**

* * *

"Really?" now Sammy was to close, nearly touching his nose.

"Y…Yes" Cody said nervous, soon Cody was drowned by a hug between Sammy's breasts.

"He cares about me!" Sammy releases him and returns to her room, poor Cody went away the girls' room area as fast his legs can move, didn't want more situations with drunken girls, but God have fun, so Cody hears a breaking glass, was a girl shoe, the story that shoe could tell.

"Cody! Cody! Cody!" Kitty gave small jumps while she is shaking, seemed to have a sugar attack, something the geek had already lived but knew that was not the case.

"Don't do that, is dangerous" with the left shoe, Cody moves the piece of glass into a corner.

"Try to catch me!" screams Kitty but farther.

* * *

 **Drunken girl #4: the happy**

 **No one knows where She takes so much energy. It was as if she had caffeine instead of blood in her veins, scream, jump, will run like a dog without the belt, be careful with her.**

* * *

"When in hell she runs so fast!?" Cody thinks surprised, had no choice but to start to follow Kitty around the place. Kitty stops for a second. His lungs are burning.

"Load me like a princess" said Kitty happy.

"NO!" his word counted for nothing, battling to carry Kitty, that, faithful to her personality, took several photos, good thing it was so dark that the pictures are in black.

"I have a game for you" Cody had an idea, hopefully, will work.

"What is it?" wonder Kitty excited.

"Is simple, both are going to our rooms, and we stayed there until morning, if you win, I will have to do anything you want."

"I will win!" Kitty run away, well, it works perfectly, but the relieve was destroy when he feels a girl's arms and pressure in his back. Why him?! Only were chocolates, did not deserve this punishment, flipping the head, Cody saw Bridgette with a big smile.

"¿Bridgette?" wonder the geek with the hope that all will be fine.

"Cody..." the tone of her voice was deformed by the whiskey, something that put him to think that it was not the surfer"I like you..." no please, piety.

* * *

 **Drunken girl #5: The oversweet.**

 **Is a bomb of love with his objective, will hug you, will consent you, and will stick to you like chewing gum on the shoe, she repeats like a broken audio ribbon she likes you.**

* * *

"Your skin is soft as a baby" with all lived up until now, the cheeks of the poor geek were entirely red, felt Bridgette´s move around his back. Cody had no option, run away and hid in a corner, viewing Bridgette pass, was close to his room, the safe place, but seeing the door open was not a good signal. Open the door to see the moonlight his things thrown through the whole room. Someone was inside.

"Codykins... " like a horror movie, Cody saw Sierra with a smile of a pure psychopath.

"Do you want to play the violation? I am active. You are passive".

* * *

 **Drunken girl #6: The sexual pervert.**

 **She is direct and will go to the point, try to have sex with you at any cost, will have an image of a porn film with many toys for her comfort and pleasure, becoming you her sex toy.**

* * *

"Sierra, stay back, I have a phone and no doubt about using it" pathetic, his face of terror was evident, brought memories of World Tour, bad memories.

"That's the spirit!" with a scream of a seven-year-old girl scared by a clown, Cody runs away to avoid being a sexual toy, damn chocolates, The geek, came out to the courtyard, dark but alone, or so he thought.

"Stand there and give me twenty flexions" Sky came out of the shadows with a penetrating gaze.

"Sky, calm down, I'm Cody" he was hit in the back with a whip that God knows where she gets.

"And that is why you give me twenty flexions, you are too weak to be my boy, I will make you strong, or you will pay, down!".

* * *

 **Drunken girl #7: The sergeant**

 **this sadistic output of some imaginary army, you become her puppy, say no and you will be dead, say yes, you will be dead too, all ways you be hurt, there is no escape.**

* * *

"Yes Sir" Sky slap him.

"I am a woman, asshole" she screams in his face.

"Yes, Lady Lady" another slap.

"Yes, lady" repeat Sky angry.

"Yes, lady yes" and again.

"Yes lady."

"I don't know what to say" Cody ask any god for mercy.

"Say it well soldier!".

"Yes lady" Cody said it well, but anyway was hurt.

"But I said it well".

"That's for you remember" she obligates him to do the twenty flexions, Cody could hardly be on the verge of collapse.

"Look, is Dave?!" feigned surprise, Dave came out, he had achieved to escape from the hell, gymnastic prepared her whip, Sky caught him like a lion, feels sorry for Dave. Well, not really. Inside the mansion, Cody came across with Heather, who seemed not have any effect, but he did not want to speak with her.

"Why you see me?!" Heather screams to him.

"Don't see you" Cody answered the wrong option.

"But you spoke to me now" Heather hit the geek in his noble parts, as did before with Alejandro.

* * *

 **Drunken girl #8: The violent**

 **She converts any things in reason of fight, everything is bad for her in his state, but not messes with people stronger if not with weak or of good heart, will be drunk but uses the brain.**

* * *

By pain and fatigue are passed out, just listening to someone's steps, doesn't know how much time passed when he woke up, tied to a chair, in a dark room, only illuminated by a white bulb.

"Eh…what the fuck now?!" Cody tries to escape, but it was useless.

"Relax Cody, is only a game, you choose option A or B, for the good ways or I use chloroform" said Gwen what he does to this world?

"Is there not an option C?".

* * *

 **Drunken girl #9: The sexual sadistic**

 **the title says all. You will suffer if you fall into his claws, use everything to satisfy their need for you, only pray to be able to sit in a week.**

* * *

"Now remain calm" Gwen sat down on him and touched his hair, very close, this was too much.

"Can I move my tongue between your teeth's?" it is over, no miracle that someone saves him, but, from nowhere, Courtney pushed Gwen away from him.

"That crazy Goth, let me help you" released the geek from his shackles, Cody hug her in for his salvation, idiot to think about to be safe, she took the hand and did what less thought, put it in one of her breasts.

"Whoaaa?!" Cody´s face was a tomato.

"This will cost, pervert"

* * *

 **Drunken girl #10: The bipolar**

 **It is difficult to describe her, she wants to kiss you until the tiredness but does not know how, and that will make your touch her to ask as payment a kiss or something more, the worst thing is that it is capable of change of humor in a second, then pretend that nothing happened.**

* * *

"Court, what are you doing? ".

"Your lips look soft, let me prove it" the CIT began to approaches more, he could feel her breath.

"Stop" beg Cody, this was a nightmare.

"Don't be scared, is just a kiss" said Courtney with the voice distorted, to within a few centimeters of the geek lips, she was pushed and crashed into the wall. Courtney pretended to do nothing. The worst thing was that all the girls enter the room, approaching as zombies to the prey, murmured things, Cody stuck to the wall and beg.

"Can we calm down and talk about this, mercy. Let me go, no, stop, please, help me!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Is now morning on the island, the boys were sleeping in all areas of the meeting hall. Cody half woke up and saw everything, so confused.

"What a party last night, I only remember going to my room and then...all white, I feel it was a nightmare, my head hurts. I need to sleep a little" he falls sleep like a rock, All the girls were gathered, watching the ground without saying anything, aware of what happened last night.

"Here nothing happened, right girls?" all nodded and remained in silence, some thinking on what they did suffer to Cody, would have to find a way to amend their error?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Another perspective**

Cody wakes up in a table in the meeting room, without memories of what happened last night. Trent said he saw him running away to the rooms zone, but the geek don't remember that, and by some strange feeling, is for the best.

"Someone see where the girls are?" asked Devin, more worried about his girlfriend, despite Carrie almost killing him by a jealousy attack caused by a fork.

"We must demand an apology for all of us, a favor by every guy that was hurt" demanded Scott, several guys nodded.

"But what kind of favors? A massage, or sleeping in the same bed" ask Noah, it was clear the difference which kind of favors to ask, some perverts thought in the second option, sincerely, Cody didn't care, no memories of last night, no traumas, no favors to him, done.

"Whatever, the important point is this, everyone has feelings for a least one of the girls, but only six of us still have a relationship, since Geoff and Alejandro breakups" said Duncan, referring how Shawn, Sam, Tyler, Noah, Devin, and Harold still have a relationship.

" _Muerdete la lengua_ , talk the punk who cannot decide on one girl. You cheated Courtney with Gwen, and almost do the same but inverse, you try to cheat Gwen with Courtney. In national television!" said Alejandro, Cody knows the Latino would try to recover Heather.

"Is international now Al, and translated into more than ten languages" clarified Harold. Also, Geoff admitted that being famous corrupted him, and would obtain Bridgette´s love back.

"After much thought, it was a mistake to fall into princess charm, Gwen is more of my style, so I am going for Gwen" said Duncan, stupid punk.

"Glad to hear that, if you try to date Courtney, I will break your face" said Scott, ready to fight with Duncan. DJ and Rodney stop them in time, the geek would love seeing both bastards kill each other.

"But dude, Courtney just uses you as part of her strategy during the game" said DJ, holding Scott from the arms.

"And that is what I like most about her. I already forgave Courtney for that drawing of me having a rat tail. In fact, I would have done the same thing if she wasn't my first girlfriend, but for sure, if I see someone flirted with Courtney, he sleeps with the sharks" threat Scott

"Calm down both of you. We made errors with our girls, so, I propose to join forces, helping each other to gain the girls love back to us" said Geoff, who on earth would join his group?

"Hey cowboy, do you think all of you can help me. I don't think I can make Kitty love me with my bad luck" speak Mickey, being a little pessimistic as always. In the show, it was clear that he has an attraction to the selfie girl.

"When Mickey had thirteen years old, he tries to give a flower to a girl, but a bee came out of the flower and peeked inside of his nose, since then. Mickey has a phobia of honey and bees" speak his twin Jay, with other of their typical stories of bad luck.

"You gave me a lot of pity, I will say no, but between men's, we help us, but not give you many hopes" told Alejandro, pulling out a small smile on Mickey´s face.

"I also need help! I need tips to made Sammy fall for me, between her and Amy, prefer to try to go out with the kind twin, but she rejects me. This cute face is not enough for her?" approach Topher, in his generation, there was not too much to choose. Topher supposed to a girlfriend to be more famous, and the only viable option is Sammy. Cody didn't meet Amy yet, but already know she is very mean to her twin sister just because she born first. He was ready to prank her.

"Sammy is the type of girl you need understand very much to have a chance, it will be long and hard work, but with our assistance, is peace of cake" a group of men that want to found love, or recover it, but for Cody´s eyes, only mean problems, the resort has now transformed into a love hotel.

"Just be careful with Amy, she tried to make fun of Sammy all the time, even pretending to her" warned Shawn, one of the few lucky guys with a girlfriend.

"The mole in Amy's cheek is the only visible physics differ, but with makeup, she can easily hide it" Cameron made a good point, dating with Sammy would have several hurdles.

"I join too. I get tired of the sexy brunette, now want to have that redhead chick, for some strange reason, I feel attracted to her" knowing about the accident. Didn't surprise Vito have some fragments of Mike´s memories, but Zoey will not be happy at all knowing Vito´s reason to be with her.

"Not a problem for me...no, I can't believe it, you? Whoa, who is your girl big guy?" easily, this was a shock to all. B walk to the group, showing a photo of Dawn, this is a revelation to everybody.

"I admit that she has charm and is very pretty, but Dawn is a very weird and strange, not to mention her appearances out of nowhere, why did you like her?" asked Duncan. B takes a long paper that touched the floor with all the good of the natural girl.

"I didn't have to hear all the list. Both were friends in the show, so you have an advantage. But in addition to becoming a vegetarian and live in the forest. I have no idea how to help you, adding the fundamental problem that you don't talk" B was a genius, but even to a genius, is hard to win the love of a girl, more if it is someone so loner as Dawn.

"What about you Dave? I hear you take a break from Sky. We can help you with her" Said Topher, giving Dave a chance to join

"Dave...I don't they could help you" said Cody, giving his opinion to Dave, even if Cody doesn't know him, better prevent he enter to the wrong side.

"I appreciate your offer, but no, I still need time to think about"responded Dave. Still, a little intimidated with the guy's group.

"Good choice, it is the best for you and Sky" Cody smiles, relief Dave makes a right decision. However, the laughs of Alejandro and Duncan interrupted them.

"Sky is unlucky enough to be friends with skinny dudes without condition, she is a future Olympic athlete and deserves more" said Geoff, mocking both Cody and Dave.

"Don't care about your opinion, so long" respond Dave, turning around, leaving to the pool zone

"I don't care either. I leave that game a long time ago if all of you guys are going to continue with this, see you later" Cody ignore them and leave to his room. Only to see a disaster, he will clean the room later. Cody sits down on the bed, then grab the necklace and read the message. What should do now?

The sound of a message extracted the geek of his thoughts. A private number? Giving a location on this island, it was inside the forest. Didn't have anything better to do, so still knowing the possibility of a prank, Cody went to the location, with the phone in my hand.

Cody walked into the forest, no idea where is this places, it was not until come to a see deep thermal water between the vegetation.

"Cool, thanks random dude" Cody look at the cell phone by checking the location, some hot waters will rest his body. He takes off his clothes, except for his short and necklaces, and enters in hot water, sweet relief, don't know how many time pass, but heard voices from the other side of the rock, which divided the small lake. Carefully, Cody approached to take a look, only for blushing, seeing a group of girls, naked.

"What?! What are they doing here? Shit. I have to get out of here before the girls saw me and think I am a pervert, again. I can go back later" as the bad luck was now on his side. Cody slipped with a rock, making so much noise that calls the girls attention, hearing voices approaching his position.

Cody enters in panic, he can't run, so decided submerged into the water to hidden, saw a connection of a pit on the other side, it large enough for an escape, good to be skinny.

Cody throws a little rock to create a distraction, then swim and came out to another small lake thermal, on the way, saw all the girl's breast and body in the water. Oh my fucking god, that was too much for him, now on the other side. Cody is still almost naked.

"Only pray that they will not find my stuff" thought Cody calmer, it was strange. Sierra, and Gwen in the same group? Weird, Dawn who is so lonely was there, Zoey and Kitty too, weird.

"Cody?" no, he screws up standing there, thinking in that, now saw the girls using bikini, he fucked up, the next thing he knew, is someone grabbing his arm with force.

* * *

 **18 minutes before.**

* * *

It had already dawned, the boys remained sleeping after last night incident with the drunk girls. Speaking about the girls, they are assembled in groups in different places to talk about the shameful things that they do being drunk.

What is more surprising is that ten girls harassed the same boy on the same night. Cody Anderson, the good news was that such trauma, Cody's mind erased the memories entirely, but that was not removing the fault after Cody help them with words and support.

"Feel bad. I made Cody pick me up to my room and only call him a pervert" said Zoey regretted.

"Space adventure? What was I thinking? And the worst thing, I stick to his chest like a baby when he tries to let me in bed" Dawn had to apologize for her horrible behavior with him.

"Cody avoids that I had an accident with the broken glass, but he had to run behind me for a long time" Kitty had to speak with Emma to ask for tips on how to calm the guilt after a drunk. After all, Emma also tortures Noah on more than one occasion by anger attacks, not the same case, but very similar.

"Almost drown Cody with my hug, after supporting me with my depression" Sammy knew it was the fear that Cody ignores her, she doesn't want that.

"What a shame, not only I touch his back, also said weird things. I glad that Cody escapes" said Bridgette, omitting the part in which said she likes Cody, a drunk girl never told the truth, right?.

"I try to hurt Codykins...I try to hurt my Codykins...I still have this dark side on me" Sierra was hugged herself, repeating the same words again and again.

"What a shame. I tried Cody as a slave, and I slap him in the face without reason" for Sky, thinks she needs to help Cody in anything, so the guilt and shame go away

"I try to lick him when Cody was helpless. I am pleased that Courtney hit me before committing a folly" said Gwen relieve, how she got all the stuff to tie him to a chair?

"I put his hand in one of my breasts, stupid excuse to kiss some, stupid wild instincts, without forgetting what we made to him all to the final" Said Courtney sad, after that, Cody could end in a mental hospital, thank god his mind erase those moments.

"I don't understand why you regret so much, that twerp doesn´t have memories of anything, I just take advantage of the time to beat him for letting me in embarrassment yesterday in front of everyone" the only reason Heather was there, is because is the only group who let her say. Dawn got up, attracting the attention of the other girls.

"I think I know a good place to discuss the topic, please go by a bathing suit, and I see me in ten minutes in this place" Dawn start walking, the rest decided to follow her, mostly because all don't want to be around after what happened. Dawn guided them to thermal waters hidden inside the forest. After relaxing the body with the warm water, the moonchild broke the silence

"Cody is a good person" with these words out of nowhere, all the girls looked Dawn with a little blush on her cheeks, seeing the water.

"Dawn?".

"I am not afraid to say it, Cody is a very nice guy that is concerned about the other before himself, his kindness and joy in his aura is something that had never seen, even when he hides a sad past that still cannot overcome completely. Cody hides his problems to the others to not worry them, he hates that, but I want to help him. Step by step first has a friend, and then, Mother Earth decide his future" the naturalist had a hand in her chest, imagined Cody´s smile in the water.

"I don't like that dork lover of sweets, if you are gonna talk about him, I leave, better hide in Chef´s place than hear this crap" said Heather, getting up and walk away, wondering why she follows them in the first place.

"Just ignore her, Heather should not anyway. On the other hand, Dawn, you're right. Cody avoids any conflict, even if he has to pay with his body, he and Cameron help me to open my eyes about how I need to move on about Mike´s accident, showing me that I was never alone like in my hometown" admitted Zoey seeing Dawn.

"Yeah, Cody shows me he can understand other people feel, and try to help them even if he doesn't know them. I just realize Cody was the first guy I ever hug beside my dad, so embarrassed" speak Sammy with a bit of shy.

"Agree, Cody is a sweet guy who helped me when I felt more vulnerable after break up with Geoff, I think the reason we didn't have a friendship because we end in different teams in the two seasons we participate, think is a perfect time to hang on with him more" now Bridgette talk.

"I need to be honest, until not so much time ago, I saw Cody like my annoying little brother, who is the puberty and only think in boobs and steal panties, but after the mess of Total Drama ended. I realized he was part of the few people in the show who still wants the best for me, even when I was with Duncan, I think he deserves the opportunity to be my friend" not many could agree with Gwen, after the bad story she and Cody have.

"Okay, it is obvious to all of us that Cody changes, for being a twerp loser who only thinks in sex, now at least have realistic life goals, and be some like a peacekeeper. I will give him the benefit of the doubt" for Courtney, the geek still need to demonstrate Cody changes for good.

"He seems to be a nice guy. Maybe we can hang out sometimes" Sky thinks Cody could be a kind friend to the future, for now, she still not give up on Dave.

"I should be offended. I was who likes Cody since the first season when no one paid attention to him. But, I need to prove to myself I can be a nicer friend to him, and no a stalker" Sierra crossed arms angrily, jealousy Cody has so much attention but need to control that impulse, he has the right to have female friends.

"You girls said all. I also want to try to hang out with Cody, since we have in common some geek stuff, but I think we should focus first on how we can amend our actions. Any ideas?" said Kitty, at that moment, all hear a noise from the other side of the small lake, by instinct, the girls covered her breasts, possible a perverted, all walk to see but there was nobody.

"Calm my friends, just was a squirrel that fell from the branch" Dawn knew who was escaping for his aura, doesn't understand how Cody could found this thermal water. The group decided to get their bathing suit to go when they encountered nothing less than Cody Anderson, only with a short and a necklace.

"Cody?" The geek was very scared by thinking that they will beat him for spies. Courtney takes his shoulder to calm him down, suddenly, by reflex, the C.I.T pushed Cody away, so a rock doesn't hit him in the head, it was Justin, who had a knife in one hand and a gun in his pocket.

"Hold on, Justin, calm down" said Cody try to calm the model, but the anger was visible in Justin's eyes.

"I should be the one that had the girls behind me. I am model, not a nerd and skinny as you" Justin attacked with his knife, but Cody was dodging with difficulty. The geek push Justin away to take some distance and disarm him, Cody had a significant cut from the jaw to his left cheek.

"I don't have any fucking idea what you are talking about, put the weapons down before you kill someone, let's talk about this as friends" Cody, try to stay calm, finding Justin´s angry reason was so stupid.

"Shut the fuck up! That chicks must be beautiful, but not a brain. Some only seek comfort in you as Zoey, and Bridgette" Justin connect a punch in Cody´s jaw, sending him to the ground, the geek slowly stood up, with no intention of fighting.

"Also, there are the prostitutes who think about how to win the love of anyone for own benefits, such as Gwen, Courtney and Sky" now was a blow in the stomach that left Cody on his knees.

"And don't forget about the rare and solitary person as Kitty, Dawn, and Sammy, without forgetting your stupid fan Sierra" now Justin connect a kick in the face, leaving Cody in the ground immobile. The necklace is currently in the water. The girls are too scared to move, Justin took the knife and was prepared to stab him.

"So long Cody" girls saw Cody´s hand bloodstained, the same hurt hand, Justin toward force but the knife, but in vain

"Speaks of the shit of person I am, my mistakes, but never insult to my friends, bastard" Cody uses is head to hit in Justin´s face, taking advantage of the distraction to stand up. Justin tries to beat the geek, but Cody seemed not to take importance since he was dodging the attacks or block with his arms, something changes on him.

"Stop!" the girls try to help him, but he screams not to interfere.

"Those that you to say need comfort, are people incredible people, you will never understand the pain, this goes for them" Cody connect a hit with his left fist directly in Justin´s nose, which had broken.

"Those prostitutes according to your stupid brain, only have taken bad decisions. I sure that they find the right person, so close the shit that comes out of your mouth!" now with his hand cover with blood, Cody hit Justin in the stomach, both fell to the ground and is slowly stand up.

"Those rare, are the unique people that I know, only that nobody understands, but I do, and...nobody insults my best friend!" the geek connect a punch in the face which was responded to by the model, kicks, and both received blows until both fell by fatigue.

"So, this part of me never vanish" Cody thought to himself. Justin´s punch step above Cody´s shoulder, while his punch impact direct in the model cheek, such as the hit that sacks a tooth, Cody took the gun of Justin pocket, and talk.

"You are an idiot, use a weapon of gum bullets. I made a promise a long time ago, and I do not think break it, so say to your group of idiots that they should not hurt my friends. Now, if I shot in the head, sure you would be in a coma, with luck of course" now began to rain, a giant black cloud was over the island, what a cliche moment.

"Fuck you, at least I didn't try to commit suicide attempt" that was supposed to be a secret, dammit Justin. At least, the luck smile at him, Justin fell unconscious, without saying more about that.

"Justin is definitely not okay, to take that stupid reason to hurt me, something is bothering him, call to Chef to inform him about what happened, I am sorry to leave all of you alone. I need time alone" Cody´s voice was very off. Bad memories came to his mind. Cody grabbed his necklace and ran away, knowing they would ask if what Justin said is true.

"Cody..." Sammy tries to follow him, but Dawn stops her, he was already gone.

"Not the best moment, once Cody aura is stable, we can talk to him" said Dawn, worry about his friend physical and emotional condition. Kitty calls Chef, and explain to him what happens. Cody reaches to a cave to shelter from the rain, land a campfire with a few trunks. He reloaded against the wall watching the storm, leaving thoughts flooded his mind.

* * *

Honestly did not know how long he had been watching the rain in that cave, more than one-hour insurance, but Cody was not comfortable recalling all those words that his former colleagues whispered.

"Is pathetic."

"The poor dude was humiliated in television."

"Who needs a madman of the computer?".

"His parents are so stupid as him."

"I heard that his father is an alcoholic and beaten him in the past."

"He will never have a girlfriend."

"If it were not for his fame, would be a nobody" see those words in my mind was horrible. There was a moment where Cody got sick and tired, start running, didn't know where he was going, just wanted to run away from those thoughts, ever faster, no more, no more, please!

When Cody recovered the conscience of his actions, he had jumped a fence, rolled a few meters until stay looking up to the cloudy skies. All that natural energy was gone as fast as wine, felt more relaxed. Cody laughs a little bit of his bad fortune. If it were not for the pain of the blows, he would fall asleep right now, without matter the drops of rain that were mostly blocked by trees, Cody got up and gave a glance around him.

"Where am I?" asked internally, suddenly everything was covered by fog, which only revealed the trunks of the trees, take his cell phone but didn't have signal, shit, finish in a strange part of the island that has no phone signal.

"Hello? Does anyone hear me?" Don´t lose anything trying to find someone in the area that will help him to return to the beach with the other, walk but not found nothing. Out of nowhere, in front of him, a light appeared in the fog, seeing a light figure with the form of a female body, Cody noticed a detail.

"Do you have the same necklace that I?" the figure only laugh, an adorable laugh, then run away from him.

"Wait!" could not reach her. Cody was too tired to keep running. He reloaded with an arm in one of the trunks to retrieve the breath. The light return to appear on his back, still breathing, Cody turn over to see that silhouette, it was a girl with long hair and white dress, only smiled but could not see more of her face.

"What color you want to be?" her voice, something was familiar but could not identify it, felt confidence.

"I do not know, I never thought about it, but...".

"Rainbow."

"Excuse me?" Rainbow is not a color. The girl approached slowly to him, face to face, still nearby could not see her face, only a smile, creating a strange sensation on him.

"Your color is not defined yet, but you will decide very soon when you make your choice" Cody was so confused but feel calm. The girl put her hands on his cheeks before he could answer, indeed, and with the heart a thousand per hour, he had never felt this.

"Concentrate on your life goals, will take you to a happy with what your heart desires, but you should allow it, which owns your necklace, indicate your final color, Cody, Cody...Co...Dy...C...O...D...Y….." suddenly. Cody felt that he run out of the air, getting up, was night, and it was following in the same cave that before, the rain stop and the fire was off.

"A dream?" it was the logical thing, everything was a dream, but something kept him very curious, that girl, her words, can't go back to his mental world, he had to go back.

Cody stood in front a puddle to see his face, definitely would have a scar on the cheek, no bleeding anywhere, only dry red spots, step time to get to his room, the cell phone clock said was midnight. Had to be careful not to generate noise, enter and the cell phone bombed with messages, already have the signal.

Did not have time to read all the messages, Cody changed clothes and read the more top ones. Trent, Noah, the girls, and to his surprise, the guys of the group of having a girl at any cost, apparently the rumor of his fight with Justin had spread all over the place like wildfire.

The geek confirms to Trent and Noah that he is ok, that he would explain everything tomorrow at breakfast. Also to the girls but only by separate, all asking for a moment to talk with him, just that would organize to avoid problems and not leave anyone planted.

"You are death Cody!" each one of the idiot's group treated him by text or voice messages, with a photo with all the girls in the water thermals, in addition to that would avenge Justin, had to guess that not only want a fight with him.

"Farewell calm holidays" Cody grab his laptop to distract a whole thing time, tomorrow would be an exhausting day for Cody, so should rest a little and work on his project before that this entire thing consume him entirely, but it wasn't all.

 **Incoming call**

 ** _Hidden_**

 ** _(709) xxx-xxxx_**

"Hello?".

"Remeber Denetiah forest six years ago?"

"..."

"Sure you do, fucking clown."

"So you escaped from prison, Jeff."

"And you revived after your suicide, yeah, life is fucking fantastic."

"Give a reason not to call a federal agent?"

"I give your reason, Cody, **he** also escapes, and want us dead, you know, after the barn party."

"Thanks to close the worst day of my life."

"You welcome Cody, so what is our plan?"

"Our?"

"Sad bloody kid game."

"Just don't screw it, will keep in touch."

"Cody, I really know you, you are just..."

"...Shit..."

 _ **A Liar**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chris is back**

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming" Cody asked himself after the sudden fight with Justin, his mind had calmed down, the strange mixture of feelings made him feel bad, like crap.

"What do I do now?" that was the question of millions of dollars, haha, couldn't find more irony with that phrase with his current state.

"Damn it" cursed as he got up from his messy bed, not worried that Justin sought revenge, or the group of idiots who think girls are sex toys, not concerned about how he could fix this wrongly understood with the girls. Only four words concerned Cody now.

 **Jeff, clown, suicide, game.**

It may not make sense together, but all have a meaning, an issue that had left in the past, and that not only the known Jeff revived suddenly. Also, thanks to Justin, it was likely that Cody´s biggest secret exposed in the worst moment possible.

Knowing the time, Cody changed to his usual clothing, the one who uses in the show. He still owed explanations to Trent and Noah of what happened yesterday.

"At least I still have my teeth intact" bruising of the fight were covered by healing band-AIDS on his nose and left cheek. Cody took a deep breath, and walk inside the dining room, lucky. The few people inside were very focused on their things to pay attention to him, for the first time in his life, the geek was glad of being ignored.

"Pay, he came" said Trent to Noah, who gave him ten dollars, since when they bet on him?

"Doesn't matter, here the important thing is that the Models Slayer explain himself" Noah shows Cody some photos on his phone. Published by Lindsay on Facebook, showing a beaten up Justin. Since when he can punch someone so hard?

"Listen to me, I didn't know Justin will cause a scene for stupid reasons, in am the good guy here" Cody explains, hoping his explanation sounded convincing.

"Do you seriously don't practice martial arts? Breaking the nose and a tooth to someone is not easy" said Trent, trying to put fun to the topic, didn't work.

"Even I don't know how in hell I did it, my body moved on his own" correct, Cody was a very pacifist person, but with Duncan incident in Greece, and now this fight with Justin, at least gain some respect.

"Listen to me, Anderson. I don't swallow the thing that you are done with girls. Honestly, I don't care about the others, but Kitty is the sister of my girlfriend, if Kitty is depressed, also Emma will be depressed, so be careful. We are friends, but there are limits" side note, never mess with Noah´s girlfriend, this new side of Noah no one saw before.

"Calm down dude. Everything is a misunderstanding, relax before you throw me your book on my face" not very convinced, Noah returned to his seat to continue reading the book, something about the seventeen century.

"Trent."

"Noah" two different voices called them, Emma and Katie were ready for their double date, of course. Trent convince Katie to go in a ´friends walk´, along with Emma and Noah, they would walk along the beach and give the girls a surprise with a song played by Trent, surprisingly, Noah would sing too, love change people.

"Good morning Katie, ready?"

"Of course, I was talking with Sadie all night about this. Hopefully, she can go out with Justin so that we can hang on as super BFFE, with our boyf...I mean, friends" the last part make blush a little bit, is too obvious they have feelings for each other.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, does anyone know where he is? I need the sunscreen that I lent him yesterday. Bunny wants to play on the beach, but his skin is sensitive" said DJ, walking toward them, covering his pet with a blanket.

"If you are not aware of what happens, Cody destroyed him in a fight yesterday, according to what I have understood, Justin is still in the unconscious nursing" Noah answered with disinterest, trying to avoid using sarcasm, so his beautiful girlfriend would not be mad.

"No way! Cody would never do something like that!" exclaimed DJ, surprised.

"Believe it, big boy, short stuff did it, he is her with you? I need to know his version of the story, the type of punishment I will give to ugly face by hurting my friends depends on what Cody said" also joined Leshawna, apparently upset with Justin, with all right.

"Cody is..sorry, let me correct, Cody was at our table. Apparently, he does not like so much attention, so he runs away" Noah pointed to the place where Cody should be, could not blame him, even the old Cody will not like this type of attention, almost felt pity for him, almost.

"Sooner or later, short stuff will come out" Although Leshawna was interested, should respect if Cody wanted to be alone for now, and came out when the subject cold down.

"We can speak later, for now, we must continue with our plans, so Leshawna, would you mind?" with the look, Trent makes Leshawna understand what kind of plans he is referring, she understands immediately.

"Oh, ok, I will go with Harold to hear his research on the Samurai, may be rare, but is my lump of sugar, bye" Leshawna walk away, leaving the two couples with their plans. Trent was concerned by how Cody could handle this. He knew Noah is also worried, very inside of him. Cody wanted to be alone. All will be fine soon, right?

"Hang on there buddy. We'll solve this soon".

* * *

Cody walks following a random route, unlike the first time, where he was lost, and thanks to Dawn he returns unscathed. This time, he wanted to be missed. He needed to think.

"Don't you enjoy being the center of attention?" Cody turns around, Deja vú?. Although for sure this times is not Dawn who find him, it was a guy, with simple clothes, purple shirt with brown jeans, only highlighted a scar down his ear, and of course, that white hair.

"My bad, let me help you" the strange tended his hand, Cody accepts dubious, how people find him in the forest?

"Do I know you?" asked Cody, surprised.

"Yes, but has been a long time, and we were only ten minutes in that boat, to lead you to the hell of the first season" brain memory was trying to locate this guy, returning to that moment, he remembered vaguely.

"If you already remember, we talk about video games, and other things, ah, good memories."

"You are an intern. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, think that the participants were the only ones who suffered from producers?. You guys live in glory, while all the interns deal with broken bones blood lost in internships. I mean, literally, a girl ended paraplegic testing a challenge of the first season, and another dude is in a coma after an ´accident´ with radioactive materials in season four, I declared for them in the trial" commented the guy, so he was a former intern, Chef had also invited them?. He didn't remember.

"Listen, if you want to talk about the program crap, sorry, but I am not in the mood now. I want to be alone, have a nice day" usually, Cody had not cared talk with an intern, to know details of what happens off-camera, but this is not the right moment. Cody turned around, dismissing the guy with a forced smile kindly.

"Before you leave. You don't want to pick up the call. That thing has been vibrating in your pocket like five minutes" said the intern with a smile, pointing at Cody´s cell phone.

"Please, don't be the TD WhatsApp group, I'm sure that I block the group messages for a day" Cody thought with annoyance, neither wanted to read what they think about what happened yesterday, but to his surprise, is a phone call from a number which he had not registered ´+1 416 xxx-xxxx´.

If Cody remembers correctly, maybe it was his mother new cell phone number, recalled that she had changed phone, from a Nokia to an Android phone, in the rush of College, and this, he had forgotten to register her number. Having nine calls in less than an hour, something severe had happened to her.

"Excuse me. I will talk about something private, you..." at that moment, Cody was interrupted.

"Of course, I'm going on this side" dismissed the intern, walking away giving Cody the space to speak with his mother.

"Hey mom, How are you? Sorry for not answering."

"Good, just discover that my favorite bastard creates a harem with some bitches of the show you participate, I am very proud, only I recommend you go to the Middle East, where polygamy is legal. Of course, if a Messiah does not fly your ass with a bomb. Did you know you can put spiders inside the vagina pf your wife in some regions of Yemen? Sure not, doubt that even a nerd like you know where the hell is Yemen in a map" replied the voice of a man, who try to sound like a woman on the other side of the line, it was an attempt so pathetic that it seemed that he did it on purpose.

"Who are you? "Is this a prank call?"

"No, just a random person who likes to annoy teenagers like you, shit, your mother is such a bitch, I almost dry my dick inside of her"

"Fucking joker! No one speaks to my mother like that! Go to...!"

"Don't take so personal Cody, only was a black joke, jail changes people after dropping the soap in the bathroom. I'm going to do my revenge against all of you, traitors, I gave all of you fame, and you pay me with a demand?. All of you looked like pigs squealing by some simple physical injuries. And the coward of the Chef blackmail me, trying to be the victim so that he can avoid jail" in his head, Cody, quickly understood that only a few people could know what happened in the Court, and that tone of voice.

"Chris Mclean?"

"Who else could be me?" Fame makes all of us morons, oh fuck, I throw shit to myself, my bad" hearing Chris´s laugh, Cody knew the host of Total Drama change, in a wrong way.

"What happened to your voice?"

"You give me pity, Cody. Is a modulator of voice, with the FBI spying on us, need to be careful. Use the logic of the fugitive".

"You escaped from jail!?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"I'm on the island with you guys, planning things, and want to go back to the old days of glory, open your mouth, and I assure you that at least five of you will return to Canada for their funerals. And before you ask ´Why me?´ and more crap. It because you have the most interested hidden past, I want to play a game" the call end, leaving Cody more confused, what that hell just happened?.

"That saves me a long explanation, welcome to the new ARG (Alternative Reality Game). CleverGeek764. It is a while" the intern walk to him, with the phone in hand, he heard all the conversation.

"Never heard my old Nickname since the research of SilentDork, don't tell me that..."

"Yes Cody, I also started like you, a geek that spent his time on the internet, boring, until 4chan and Reddit forums gave us mysteries to solve. I love it and want more, search in the Deep web, bizarre pages, not forgetting those videos of normal porn for normal people or Daisy...sorry, I will vomit if I remember that" the albino boy put his hand in his mouth, trying not to vomit.

"I need more information to understand this" said Cody, it was assumed that had been left behind, a dark part of his life if you could say it.

"I'm going to be direct, my old Nickname was WhiteAnormal010, and I will refresh your memory. I was part of the few users from 4chan, who knows that post, and together, with you and some others, very few, we saw that video live" Cody felt like an electric pulse pass in his back, it was the worst he had seen in his life, thanks to that call and this internal guy, those memories came to light again.

"And how that has a connection with Chris?"

"I will put it to simple, Chris escaped, he snapped. I am who provided the videos to the jury against him and the producers, not Dakota´s father. Don't know about you, but since I am the one who puts him in jail, it is logical he wants me down all here. Luckily, I am with you, someone with experience in this kind of games. So, it will be better to play co-op very well, I help you with your actual problem, and you help me here. We stay alive...by the way, my name is Lincoln, always forgets me introduce myself" It was clear that something was not well in Lincoln´s head.

"Why we just tell the Chef and evacuate?" Lincoln approach to Cody´s ear, to tell him.

"Stupid move, open the mouth, and someone will die, never piss off Chris Mclean. Have the cell phone with you all the time. We will be in touch, remember have a chat in hidden mode. Now, in this USB, are the instruction for Chris game, act as normal, for now, it is my turn"

"Cody! My brother!" without knowing how, Owen came from behind to hug him, if Noah has to deal with this every day, God helps his back.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" asked Cody, surprised to see the great O in the forest, alone.

"Duncan told me that I could fine blueberries, but I didn't find them. Sure Duncan gives me the bad direction."

"Yeah, sure, when pigs fly, you are too innocent for this world, Owen" thought Cody, happy that Owen still his himself.

"Better back, it is almost time for lunch, and I need someone who helps me with the music."

"Ok, I follow you" it's barely noon, and so far, was the worst 24 hours of his life, decorated with that message he just received, something that he had not heard long ago.

"We are live, welcome back to the circus, Cody."

* * *

.

.

 **A/N: Yes, you see well, it is not another author's note regretting my life, or the translation of this fic.**

 **This fic has revived, more or less. After a lot of meditating, I opted to give this last chance. However, I will stick to the original idea, because this will not be anything more "a harem story without meaning," maybe it will be something abrupt, but I will try to make it work. Yes, grammar will still be a problem, I do not know how much the "Grammarly" program will help me make this not a disaster, again**.

 **If you chose to follow Firestorm808, in its corrected version of the story that we both work on, it's fine. However, I do not know if he's still interested in continuing with this, because it's understandable that he has more important things to do. Firestorm808, if by chance you read this, just send me a message if you are interested in following or not.**

 **Yes, I change the title, the reason, I don't like the original one, I put because I don't have any idea in the first, hope you dont mind.**

 **At this point, I only care about the story, that even with all the shit, it's popular, and I do not understand why, it'll be the theme, for be a Cody harem fic, or something else. You can comment on anything, the truth, lose the sensitivity to offenses thanks to this fic. Something good came out of all this.**

 **Anyway, the Spanish version is likely to stay like untouched, an alternate way, more simplistic version. I have not really decided the fate of the original fic. It will take more time.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope there is an improvement, and everything changes for the better, see you soon, I suppose. Kuna out**


End file.
